Unlikely Pair
by WritingFanatic08
Summary: Bella Swan, bad girl with a record. Alice Cullen, shy, good girl. What happens when the two meet? All Human. Check this story out!
1. Skipping Class

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was getting ready for another day of high school in Phoenix. I am currently living with my mother Renee and her fiance Phil.

"Bella are you almost ready for school." Renee called out to me.  
"Yea I will be down in a minute ok." I responded.

Oh I forgot to mention that I am just going back to school after a 10 day suspension for breaking a girl s nose. Yes I was quite the trouble maker; I had a record as long as my arm. I walked out of my room into kitchen and grabbed some toast and a Gatorade from the refrigerator. Renee was facing the stove and Phil was reading the sports section in the newspaper.  
I grabbed my skateboard and walked quickly to the door trying to escape a lecture from my mom.

"Bella." Renee called without turning around.  
Damn it I wasn t fast enough as usual, I turned around to look at her, "Yes mom."  
"I want you to behave if you get in trouble one more time I'm sending you to stay with your father."

I rolled my eyes, Charlie the man who walked out on me and mother for another woman. I hated him with a passion, I didn t understand at time why he did what he did. I always assumed it was my fault because I wasn't a boy.

"Bella did you hear what I said?" Renee shot me a stern look.  
"Yes woman geez calm down, I will try to behave." I said with a grin. I knew deep down I was going to break her promise not on purpose, it just happens. Renee just shook her, I bet she was thinking the same thing; we had an understanding when it came to that. With all that being said I walked outside and hopped on my skateboard heading to school.

I arrived at school to see that nothing has changed very much. My school was full of deceitful people I only two friends that I could really trust. One was Gavin who was in juvenile for assault. Jenny was the other; she was known as the slice and dice girl. Jenny would cut any one in a heartbeat. I know we sound crazy, but hey we all came from dysfunctional families. Gavin s father abuses pretty much him and his mother all the time. Jenny s stepfather raped her at a young age and her mother is on coke. As for me believe it or not my mother is a drunkard because she discovered Phil was cheating on her a year ago. Despite all these things I would say we are pretty normal.

I walked through the halls looking for Jenny, she was nowhere in sight. Maybe she was in the bathroom, which was also called the ditch spot. In I went and boy did it look the same toilet paper was everywhere, the stench of smoke filled the air. Ah yes this is the spot where we hangout. Ok I know you think I m crazy but we are different from others. The smell of a black a mild hit my nose, yeah that's Jenny alright, "Jenny I know you are in here I can smell your wine black." Jenny popped her head out of the stall door, "Damn it B you scared me half to death, I thought you out for another day."

I sighed math was never her strongest subject, "I told you last night that I was coming back today."

She scratched her head with a puzzled look on her face, "Oh that's right you did say that didn t you, I had put the phone down."

"Well why in the hell did you do that?" I asked clearly curious.  
"Well must you ask,all you kept talking about was Mysia" Jenny said while making kissy faces.

The instant she said that name a stupid grin grazed my features. Mysia is my girlfriend and I loved her more than life itself. I remember the day the we met, it was Starbucks.

**Flashback **

I hopped off my skateboard when I rolled up to Starbucks. I walked inside to look for Gavin and Jenny; we would always meet at Starbucks. Today Gavin decided he wanted to mack on some girls. Me and Jenny watched as he was shot down by each girl he approach.  
Gavin walked back over to us disappointed, "Man these girls should be falling at feet with ease."

I laughed at him, "Aw, don t worry man today is just not your day." I patted his back trying to comfort him.  
He put his hands on his cheeks sighing in defeat then he dropped his head on the table.  
Jenny and I looked at him with concern on our faces, he usually did get a few numbers he was taking the rejection hard.

Suddenly he jumped up without warning, "Wait a minute I know I am the original definition of Casanova I'm going to get some numbers damn it!" Gavin said with determination.  
He got up and walked away without another but he gave us a thumbs up.

"Wow what a dork." Jenny said while laughing at Gavin.  
"Yeah I agrr...." I paused in mid-sentence distracted by a beautiful girl walking in the door.

I smiled as she walked by our table looking absolutely breathtaking. She had on black T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, with black slip on shoes. The outfit was nice but the way she looked caught my eye. She was about 5 4 tan skin, brown eyes, long curly brown with gold highlights, and a sexy body. Jenny was trying to break my daze by waving her hands in face and shaking me lightly. I ignored her and got up and walked over to the girl who caught my eye. I walked up to her and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me miss." I started trying to stay calm. She turned around and looked at me, oh god she is so gorgeous. "Hi my name is Bella and I must say you are absolutely gorgeous."

She smiled at me before responding, "Hi my name is Mysia and thanks." She looked me up and down, "You don t look so bad yourself." She added.

Damn she is flirting with me hmm I like that I better go in for the kill. "So do you think I could get your number so we can talk." I asked with confidence

"Sure thing Bella." She put her number in my phone and pulled me to her, "Call me anytime."

It was my turn to smile, "You can count on it."

**End Flashback**

I snapped out of my daze and Jenny was sitting on the sink reading a magazine. "Were in the hell did you get that?"

Jenny laughed, "Bella I learned that you like to day dream a lot so I keep reading material on me."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, shall we go to class?"

I looked at her and she looked at me before we both said "Nah"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is chapter 1 please let me know what you think


	2. Lockdown

Thanks to those who added this to their favorite story and/or story alert. Special thanks to those who reviewed.

Enjoy.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was going by real slow; too, slow we still 40 minutes left of school. Jenny was skipping math class I was skipping English. We both sat in separate stalls talking through a little hole that Jenny made in her stall.

"Damn Jenny must you smoke the entire time?" I asked knowing if she continued to smoke we were going to get caught.

"Well..." she paused "Yes, it keeps me occupied, besides you smoke too." She responded before taking another puff.

I sighed, "I know I do but you smoke like four packs a day, you need to chill out."

Jenny then blew smoke in my face. "What's the matter B you afraid we are going to get caught?"

Before I could respond I heard the bathroom door opened. I heard singing, wait I know that annoying voice, it's Mrs. Gilbert our principal. She was singing 'Sugar Sugar' by The Archies, but stopped when she walked by Jenny's stall. Shit, I quickly put my feet up on the toilet. I heard sniffing; I knew she smelled the smoke. Suddenly there was loud knocking on Jenny's stall.

"Ok whoever is in here you got three seconds to come out or you will be expelled." She sounded furious.

Jenny looked over at me and raised her hands and sighed in defeat before opening the door.

"Ah Ms. Thomas I should have known that you were in here, cutting class again are we?" She began tapping her foot.

"Well…" Jenny started but was quickly cut off. "You're smoking again Ms. Thomas; you promised me last time you weren't going to do that on school property." She finally finished waiting for Jenny's response.

"Well Mrs. Gilbert you see I was just relieving stress." Jenny said while cracking a grin.

"Ms. Thomas I' am not amused by your jokes." Mrs. Gilbert said with a serious tone.

"Oh I'm not joking; it says it right here in my magazine on page 47 do you want to see it." Jenny asked while pulling out her magazine.

I laughed at Jenny even when she was in trouble she always acted like a clown.

"Ms. Thomas go to my office immediately, hold on where is Ms. Swan?" Mrs. Gilbert asked

"I have no clue where she is I haven't seen her." Jenny responded quickly, too quickly in my opinion.

Mrs. Gilbert began to raise her voice, "Oh come I know she is somewhere near you two are always together, ALWAYS."

I didn't hear a response from Jenny, well she couldn't deny that we were always together.

Mrs. Gilbert spoke out again, "Ok Ms. Swan I know you are in here somewhere come on out."

Great now she is going to get on my case now just fucking great. I sighed and hopped off the toilet and opened my door.

"Well there you are, I'm glad you decided to join in on our little chat Ms. Swan."

"Sure thing Mrs. Gilbert you know how much I love talking to you." I responded mocking her voice.

"Watch it Ms. Swan you already are in trouble, do not make it worse." She responded with an attitude.

I just rolled my eyes instead of responding back to her. "Ok you two follow me to my office." She said while walking towards the door. Me and Jenny just silently followed her out of the door. As we walking down the hall Jenny decided to speak up. "What do think she is going to give us this time?" I just shrugged while continuing to walk down the hall.

We finally reached the office, and may I say Gilbert needs to hire a decorator. The office was spacious but dull, a gray color that drove me insane. Basically her office sucked, I will keep it short and sweet.

Gilbert sat down behind her office trying to look stern but failed miserably. Jenny and I chuckled at her; she seriously was a joke to us. "Ok then first I must say I' am very disappointed in you girls." Gilbert started. Oh man we hear the same fucking speech each time, just give us the punishment. "I know you girls…, you know what I'm not going to even bother, and you girls heard this speech about twenty times now." Me and Jenny nodded our heads even though it wasn't a question. Gilbert pulled out her detention slips before continuing, "Well your punishment let's see, Ms. Thomas 4 weeks of detention for cutting and smoking, Ms. Swan two weeks for cutting class, two hours each day, understood?" Me and Jenny just nodded our heads again instead of answering her. She finished writing out slips and handed them to us. "Oh and one more thing girls" Me and Jenny turned around to look at her. "Detention starts today, after school."

Jenny decided to respond; "Ok" she was clearly irritated. With that we walked out just as the bell rang.

"Great we start today." I started talking once we left the office. "I know right, I was suppose to meet a girl today." Jenny said with a frown. I nodded feeling sorry for, oh wait I was suppose to meet up with Mysia today. "Damn Jenny it looks like we are in the same boat I was suppose to meet Mysia." I sighed with frustration. "Well my dear friend it looks like your sweetheart is going to be mad at you." I nodded in agreement; Mysia hates it when I miss our dates. Me and Jenny finally made it to the detention room. "Wow it looks like it's just us today." Jenny said in a surprised tone. "Yeah that is surprising this place is usually full" I said just as surprised. So I'm sitting in detention with Jenny time is going even slower, which always happens when you're stuck in school. I looked over at Jenny who was reading another magazine. The teacher had stepped out for a while which was great, sitting in silence was really irritating. "Say Jenny, you know I must thank you for smoking, this classroom is just lovely." Sarcasm leaked in my voice as I talked. Jenny caught it and apologized for getting me into trouble. It was a habit we had; whoever we gotten in trouble the one who caused it apologize. "It's ok Jenny, I'm just bored out of my damn mind." I looked at the clock, one more hour to go just lovely. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I reached in and pulled it out. I read the screen new message from Mysia, oh great I know she is pissed. I opened the text:

M: Hey babe were u ?

B: Lock-down room C-2

M: Again wut happened?

B: J smoked, Gilbert caught us

M: Ok

B: Babe are u mad?

I waited for a response but I never got one. Yup she is pretty pissed, now I got to make it up to her.

"So that was Mysia wasn't it?" Jenny asked.

"Yup I told her what happened, asked her if she was mad and I didn't get a response back." I said with a disappointed look on my face. Jenny immediately had a guilty look on her face."Look B I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess up your date." I looked at her, "No Jenny its ok, we made a pact when one us gets in trouble all of us get in trouble." She smiled once I finished talking, "B you are one cool chick." I laughed at her before responding, "Ditto."

My phone went off again I looked down and smiled after I looked at the message. Jenny raised her eyebrow at me. "So what did Mysia say?" She asked automatically knowing who sent the text. "She told me to look out of the window." I said while turning my head towards the window. There she was climbing into the window. I watched mesmerized by her beauty, she is so badass, I love it. She walked over to me and sat in lap, my hands automatically went to her waist. We were both quiet we didn't need words to express ourselves at this moment. She leaned in and captured my lips without hesitation. I traced her lips with my tongue trying to deepen the kiss, she opened her mouth letting me do so. I pulled away due to lack of oxygen. I pressed my forehead to hers while looking into her eyes smiling.

"Damn I need to get me a girlfriend ASAP." Jenny said breaking our moment. " I need some intense loving like that."

Me and Mysia just laughed at her and went back to kissing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the chapter please give me some feedback.


	3. Surprises

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Detention was finally over, one day down nine days to go. "Well that wasn't bad at all," Jenny said. "I agree detention usually is ten times worse," I said agreeing with her. "No Bella you don't understand, I was talking about your make out session with Mysia." I raised my eyebrows at her, "Why do you say that." Jenny smiled before responding, "Well it actually looked…hot, usually it looks...funny." I was listening but I was still confused. "Ok I'm not following Jenny."

She shook her head, "Bella I'm saying that your kissing has finally improved." I smacked her arm playfully, "Shut up, haven't you heard the saying practice makes perfect." "Yes Bella I have heard of it and you must have had a lot of it." Jenny busted out laughing. I rolled my eyes, "Yup lots and lots there's no shame in my game," it was my turn to laugh. "Sure sure B," she paused and looked down at her watch, "I have to go I got to make sure my mother is ok." I just nodded and we parted ways.

I decided to walk home instead of using my skateboard. I wanted to smoke a cigarette before I reached the house. After walking for 10 minutes I finally reached my house. There was only one car in the yard which was Renee's; I knew Phil wasn't coming in any time soon. I walked in the house and I seen Renee passed out on the couch with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She usually wouldn't be so careless and drink in an open area where I could see her. I noticed some paper on the floor beside her. Well with me being noisy I reached down and picked up the letters. One was a letter about the mortgage it was overdue and the bill was 50,000 dollars. Wow I knew that she was behind due to her losing her job but damn! I sighed and switched to the other paper, which was a letter.

_Renee,_

_I can't take this no more, I'm tired of pretending to love you when I don't, I fell out of love with you months ago. I' am never coming back, my cell phone number has been changed so don't try to call. I'm leaving Arizona tonight and I'm never coming back I will send a check for 5,000 dollars in a month. I have sold the house so you will need to find another place to live. Take care of yourself._

_ Phil_

I dropped the letter, "That son of a bitch, how dare he do that dumb shit." I walked over to Renee; I shook her trying to wake her. I kept shaking her, no response not a sound, I checked to see if she was breathing and she wasn't. I began to panic, "Oh shit what do I do!" I pulled out my cell and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance to 503 Portland St., my mother is not breathing, I think it may be alcohol poisoning, ok please hurry." I closed my phone then I decided to call Jenny to tell her to meet me at the hospital. The ambulance arrived at my house in nine minutes; they came in and rushed me and Renee to hospital. I was told to sit in the waiting room while they worked on Renee. I sat in the chair tapping my foot waiting patiently, it was getting dark outside I had been sitting there for an hour. Finally Jenny came over to where I was sitting. "What took you so long?" I asked her. "Sorry but I had to sneak out, the step-father has control issues." "Oh," was all I could say. Jenny sat down beside me and began rubbing my back. "So how is she doing B?" I sighed, "I don't know Jen, I have been sitting here for an hour, I still haven't heard anything." Just as I finished talking the doctor came out. "Isabella Swan," he called out. "I jumped up and walked over to him. "Yes I'm Isabella, how is my mother doc?"

"She is fine she had alcohol poisoning and she is also stressed, she was close to death good thing you called when you did," he said while scanning the records.

"Can I see her doc?" I asked sounding very pitiful. "Sorry Ms. Swan not tonight she sleep and we have her under observation, come back tomorrow, ok." I nodded and he patted my shoulder before walking away. Jenny came up beside me, "Are you going to be alright B?" I nodded, "Sure thing I just need to do something to clear my head." "Well how about we double date tonight huh, you do have a date with Mysia right," Jenny asked. "That's right I do, ok it sounds fun how about we go to the movies." Jenny nodded, "Sounds cool to me."

So, me, Mysia, Jenny, and Jenny's date Ashley walk into movies trying to find some good seats. It was pretty much empty being that we choose a lame movie. Oh, there is a reason why we did this if you catch my drift. Jenny and Ashley sat near the front, while me and Mysia sat in the back.

The movie started and I was pretty silent in my own world. Mysia looked at me concerned, "Babe is everything ok?, you have been silent all night?" she asked sounding concern. I told her about my mom and about the mortgage. She was speechless when I got done talking she just pulled me into a hug and held me. I just held her back enjoying the comfort she provided me with. She pulled back and kissed my cheek once, twice, three times. The next thing she did surprised the hell out of me. "Bella I want to take your mind off it for a while," she whispered in my ear. I didn't respond, I was too shocked not to mention turned on. Mysia smiled against my ear then moved to capture my lips in a kiss. I kissed back enjoying the feel of her lips. She then pulled off her shirt and then proceeded to take my shirt off as well. I had never done anything like this in a movie theater; this was going to be interesting. Mysia moved to sit on my lap while putting my hand in her skirt. I quickly got the message and I moved my hand into her panties massaging her gently. She moaned as I teased her, "Bella I want you inside me," she whispered into my ear. Just hearing her talk like that made me wet instantly. I decided to waste no more time and I pushed two fingers into her. She gasped as I did this, her hips began to move with my fingers and I added another finger. She was about to moan so she bit down on my shoulder to keep quiet. It hurt like hell but I still loved it when she did. I continued to pump in and out her and I felt her walls tightening around my fingers. She finally came and I withdrew my fingers from her and I kissed her softly. She smiled and returned the kiss and whispered, "I love you Bella." I returned the smile, "I love you too Mysia."

At that moment all I could think about was her, how much I loved her and she loved me. Mysia had done exactly what she wanted she took my mind off of my problems, and fears at least for now.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I hope this was to your liking. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks sooo much!


	4. Talk It Out

Ok so sorry for the delay, thanks to all of those who reviewd!! Now without further ado..

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella P.O.V.**

The next day I got up early to go to the hospital to visit Renee. Before I went into her room I peaked in the glass on her door, she was up and alert which was a huge relief. For a while I was becoming an emotional sap, I mean don't get me wrong I love Renee but sensitivity is so not me. I walked in and sat down in a chair right beside her bed. She didn't even look at me as I walked by, maybe she was ashamed, I don't know but it she shouldn't have a reason.

"So," I started "What did the doctor say?" "It was alcohol poison." She responded without looking at me. "Ok, can you go home today?" I asked trying to get her to look at. "Yes," she still had her eyes fixed on the wall. Ok now I was getting irritated, "Ok why are acting like this, why can't you look at me?" I sat there waiting for an answer, the truth, which was going to be hard to get out of her. Renee finally turned to look at me, the first thing I noticed was tears falling down her face. "Bella, I can't look at you because I am ashamed, I wanted you to have at least one normal parent, I didn't want to let you down like your father." She took a breath before continuing. "I fell as though I should keep myself together for your sake, I don't want you to have any problems at home." "In the end my problems got the best of me, I'm sorry Bella."

Wow I was completely speechless, one, because I didn't know she felt that way. Two, me and Renee never had a heart to heart conversation like that. Three, I don't really express my emotions it just something I'm not really good at. I looked at Renee who was waiting for me to say something, all I could say is, "Thank you, and it's not your fault, and we will get through this."I grabbed Renee's hand and squeezed it lightly.

_**Two weeks later**_

Today was a good day for me, I have just finished the last day of my two week punishment. Jenny still had two weeks to go but hey like she said, "two weeks is better than four." She does have a positive way of looking at things unlike myself. I was feeling pretty good it is Friday and I have another date tonight. However I need to go home and talk to Renee about our new living arrangements. This was going to be very interesting we only had two weeks to move out and no money for a new place, which sucks.

Walking into the kitchen I found Renee sitting at the table waiting for me to join her. "So, what's the plan?" I asked not knowing what else to say. She looked exhausted but managed to show a smile. "Well Bella my sister said we can stay with her until I can find a place." It was my turn to smile, "Well that is great!" Oops that is a little too excited for my taste but hey I was worried I was going to be homeless for a minute. "There is one condition though Bella," Renee started. Uh oh I usually don't like the when someone says that, "Ok what is it?" "You have to behave yourself if you get into trouble your gone." I nodded showing that I understood. "Well mom love to stay and chat but I got a date," with that being said I walked out the door and down to Mysia's house.

After I got babe we walked to mall, which is her favorite place not mine. We walked through 2 stores and we have been there for almost an hour. Boy oh Boy Mysia loved to look at everything in the store. I had no choice but to follow her, she had a tight grip on my hand.

"Hey babe how about we go check this store out?" Mysia asked but didn't give me a chance to answer. I looked up at the sign and it said "Spencer's", boy do I love this store if you catch my drift. Mysia dragged me all the way to the back to the toy area, boy do I love this store. "So did you want to buy anything?" I asked her. "No Bells I just like to look at the toys, but there nothing compared to your fingers," she whispered in my ear. I shivered as she said this; she really knew how to turn me on. "Is that so?" I asked not knowing what else to say. "Yup, I'm kinda hungry how about we get some food," she suggested. "Sounds good to me babe let's go."

So we decided to eat at Subway because Mysia is a health freak. We decided to split a meatball marinara, which is freaking beast in my opinion. We talked about everything and nothing while eating just enjoying our quality time. I loved moments like this we don't have to do nothing big we just enjoy being together. Speaking of togetherness I had to break it just for a minute. "Hey babe I going to the bathroom real quick," I told her. "Ok, hurry back," was her reply.

I really hate using public bathrooms but when I got to go I got to go. After walking into the bathroom I nearly gagged from the smell of it as well as the look. I managed to find one clean stall and got down into the squat position, that's right I'm still not going to sit down. This bathroom was gross there was no soap, good thing Mysia gave me some soap, yeah you thought I was playing when I said she is a health freak. Washing my hands and drying them on my pants I walked back to the table. When I looked at Mysia I saw that she wasn't alone. There were two guys sitting at the table, and by the look on Mysia's face they weren't invited over there. One was tall and had blonde hair, the other was short with brown hair, and both were lean with tan skin. Well I know this is going to be an interesting conversation. I walked over to them and kissed her on the cheek. I wanted them to know that she is mine. "Hey babe, everything ok?"I asked not looking at the guys. The blonde decided to speak up, "Yes she is fine she is just leaving with us."

Ok now I know this is going to be interesting. "Is she now, what makes you so sure?" I asked while crossing my arms. "I mean look at as we are good looking men, and you are just a girl what can you do for her?"

"Let's just say it can do more than your four inch penis can do in a lifetime dude." Mysia smiled after I said this, both guys mouths just dropped open.

"You know something you got a smart ass mouth," the short brown head chimed in. "Yes she does," the blonde agreed. The next thing I know I'm being shoved by the shorter boy. Oh boy does he know that he just messed up. I laughed as he pushed me trying to remain calm. "This girl is strange," the blonde said as he shot me a strange look. "No man she is just trying to be hard," the brunette replied. "Well I at least I can get _hard_," I said while laughing. Oh that did the blonde decided to swing striking me in the stomach, cheap shot. After I regained composure I punched the blonde right in the face sending him to the ground. The brunette tried to get me from behind but I turned around before he could make his move. He threw a punch but missed terribly, after dodging his punch I proceeded to kick him right in his nuts. Ouch I think I broke a toenail, but I know he is in much more pain. Looking down on them I just laughed at how pathetic they looked.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me, I turn around, "Uh oh" the next thing I know I sitting in the car with hand cuffs on my wrist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter I had alot of ideas but I went with this one...So review I need to know if what you think!! Please and thanks!


	5. Release Please

Ok sorry again..college +work= a busy me…so thanks for all the wonderful reviews I love you guys

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bella P.O.V.

This really sucks, here I' am sitting at the police station practically helpless. Well not helpless I have options, just options I don't like. I can either call Renee or sit in a jail for a night. Either way I'm fucked, if I tell Renee I can kiss Phoenix goodbye. If I stay in jail I can kiss Phoenix goodbye. It's funny how I end up in lose-lose situations. While I was having a debate in my head one of the officers approached me.

"So Swan what's it gonna be?" he asked with smirk on his face. I just looked at him for a minute; he was the one who always arrested me when I got in trouble. Officer Till, fat, ugly, asshole, crooked, I could go on but I just don't feel like it. "Well I don't know yet, could you give me another minute slim?" I asked while patting his belly. He gave me annoyed look, "Swan you got 30 seconds, no more, I suggest you hurry." I should have known he wouldn't give me a break, jackass.

"Just call my mom Till, and tell her happened honestly."

"Ok I will tell her that you're here on assault charges," Till said while walking away.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Hey man that's bullshit, those guys started it, and I was defending myself and my girlfriend."

Till shrugged his shoulders, "Well even if it is the truth no one will believe you, how many times have you lied Swan?"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't even respond it's true I did lie each time I got into trouble, but I'm telling the truth now! I knew this day would come and bite me in the ass. He stood there looking at me with a satisfied look on his face, "That's what I thought Swan, you are on your final strike, your gone."

Man this guy is a douche bag, I was about to earn another charge but I was in enough trouble for now. "Man just call my mom so I can get the hell out of here." He smiled before walking over to the phone. "Man what an asshole," I sunk down while he made the call.

Till came back around a minute later with that same stupid grin on his face. "Your mom will be here in 20 minutes Swan."

"Ok now can you take these damn cuffs off please?" I tried asking nicely but it came out in a sour tone.

"No Swan you have to stay cuffed until someone signs your release papers." Geez I swear one of these days I'm going to get him. Note to self think of a brilliant scheme for Till's fat ass. I sighed in defeat, Renee should be here soon and then I can get these cuffs off but then I get a one way trip to Forks. Well I'd rather go to Forks then stare at Till for another second. Renee finally came through the door with a angry look on her face. Uh oh now this is the part that I hate. Renee walked over to the desk and scribbled her name on the papers. Once that was door Till walked over to me and removed the cuffs off my wrist, and tipped his hat me with a grin. I tell one of these days just pow right in the kisser. I shot him a fake smile, "Later Till take it easy on the donuts man," I said before hitting his stomach again. I walked over to Renee, she didn't even look at me she was fuming, and she shook her and walked out the door. I just followed behind her silently, fearing what she was going to say.

The car ride was pretty quiet; Renee was just staring out ahead with a weird look on her face. I decided that I should try telling her my side of the story.

"Ok look first I don't what you've heard but I was just defending myself," I started, "These two jackasses where hitting on my girlfriend, things got ruff but I didn't put my hands on the first." Renee pulled over on the side of road and shut the car off.

"Bella I know that you didn't start it, but you have too many strikes, I have no choice but to send you with your dad, at least until things calm down around here."

I looked at her with a shock expression, "You believe me?" She raised her eyebrow, "You are telling the truth right?" I changed my expression fast, "Yea it's just that, you know I have lied a lot and you know..." I stopped not knowing what else to say. Renee smiled at nodded; she knows what I'm trying to say. I smiled back feeling a cramp in my jaw, I have never smiled so hard in my life it is new to me. So not doing it again, well not unless it's really important.

"So Bella, we need to go home and pack your things, because your flight leaves tomorrow."

I looked at her, "Tomorrow you are trying to get rid me fast aren't you?"

Renee laughed, "No Bella it's just you have to transfer schools and I don't want you to miss too many days." I raised my eyebrow, "Sorry mom but that is a lame excuse I'm not buying it."

Renee shrugged, "It's the truth honey plus that's the only day your father is off from his rent-a-cop job."

It was my turn to laugh, "Now now he is a real cop just not a real real cop."

We finally reached the driveway; I jumped out of the car wanting to go to bed. Renee could clearly see my plans but shot my ideas quick. "Bella, go upstairs and pack your flight is in 12 hours." I groaned in response I went in my room and pulled out two huge suit cases. Tomorrow my life is going to change, for good I don't know I hope so. All I know is I'm leaving behind my life, my friend, my mother, and my girlfriend. I suddenly felt a little pain form that last one, I'm going to lose Mysia, son of a bitch this sucks.

In 12 hours I will be in Forks, Washington with absolutely nothing but Charlie or the sperm-donor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there you go Bella in Forks sounds lovely right? Please review, let me know how you feel about this chapter...If I can get a satisfying amount of reviews I will update Friday!!! Thanks so much guys reading so far!!


	6. Washington, Forks here I come!

Hey guys so sorry for the wait I have been hella busy...thanks to those who reviewed, added story to favorites,etc.

So it's like 3 am over here and I'm mad tired but I figured I update...So yeah todays my birthday...YAY!!

So without further ado..here you go..Chapter 6!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V.**

So today is the day I go live with Charlie, this is going to be so awesome. In case you haven't noticed that was sarcasm. Renee made me a huge breakfast this morning knowing that I wasn't going to eat it. I just wanted a piece of toast and a cigarette, well maybe a whole pack. I'm seriously going through it right now; I have to leave my life behind because for once I was innocent. While I continued to ramble to myself I didn't notice Renee walking over to me.

"Bella I want you to behave while you are in Forks please and don't be too hard on Charlie ok?"

Wow me be easy on Charlie, that's not going to happen but hey I'm willing to make an effort…well not TOO much effort.

"Ok ok I will _try_ to behave for his sake," Renee shot me her famous excuse me look. I just shrugged, "Hey I'm being honest be happy that I said that." She just raised her eyebrow, "Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I smiled at her, "Just love me and let me be the bitch I was born to be mother." Renee laughed, "Oh I'm going to miss you, you crazy child." I just nodded before saying "Ditto." These moments between us were quite rare so I enjoyed the humor we are sharing now knowing that it would be a while before it happened again.

Later that Day…

So here I am at the airport waiting for my flight to Forks. This really sucks, once I get to Forks I am going to be friendless, motherless, and girlfriend-less, wow this is very strange. Renee and Jenny dropped me off crushing me half to death with their goodbye hugs. God I'm going to miss those two, and Mysia but what can I say about her she gave up on just because I'm moving, oh well I will heal in time...I guess. Finally, after waiting an hour my flight is finally ready to board. My plane was pretty beast, Southwest is freaking beast I love how they let eat all the snacks you want. Ok now I sound like a rambling school girl, but those are some good cookies.

Two Hours Later…

"_Hello passengers this is your captain speaking we are now in Forks, Washington please keep your seat belts on until the plane is at a complete stop, thank you for flying with Southwest."_

Man finally, what a long flight…in my opinion. Two nice full hours of sleep did me good, except for the slobber on the side of my mouth. After I got off of the plane I walked around slowly to look for my luggage, I was not in a big hurry to see Charlie. He must have wanted to see me because he was right at the gate waiting for me with my luggage.

"Bella over here, come here sweetheart," Charlie said with a big smile on his face. I stopped walking and looked at him. Was he truly saying all of this too me? I looked around assuming there was another Bella nearby. I mean of course there wasn't but his words had shocked me.

"Um are you talking to me sir?" I asked him clearly puzzled. He laughed at me and pulled me into a hug.

I kept my arms by my side. "Why did you call me sir?" he asked me.

"Well you are a dude so the proper term would be sir," I responded as I cocked my eyebrow.

He laughed again, seriously was this fucker high? "Bella call me anything but don't call me sir."

"Ok well then Charlie, can we go I need to unpack and get stuff right before school tomorrow."

He nodded "Ok sweetheart..," I interrupted him, "Oh and just call me Bella ok." He looked hurt for a minute but shook it off and responded by nodding. Without another word we both walked towards the parking lot. The car ride was how can I say this quite weird. I wasn't use to being around him, I didn't know anything about this man, and I don't even trust him.

"So Bella I got a friend at the house who is dying to meet you" Charlie tried to start up a conversation.

I turned my attention to him, "Oh for real, by any chance would it be a female?"

"No, it's my close friend Dr. Cullen; he has wanted to meet you for a while now."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why does he seem so interested in me?"

"Well let's just say he is surprised I have a teen age daughter," Charlie said while driving.

"Oh," I'm surprised he actually mentioned me to anybody. Charlie is one weird dude; it's going to be interesting staying with him.

We finally arrive at his house; it was decent not too big and not too small. I get my luggage out of the back of trunk. Before I walk into the house Charlie stops me, "Bella your room is upstairs first door on the right." I give him the gotcha sign using my hand before going in the house. It was pretty nice inside, too nice I know he probably has a woman living here, Oh well it isn't none of my business.

When I reach my room I nearly gag at what I see, pink was everywhere! The walls, bed, the dressers, even the T.V. Oh hell no, we need to change this asap this will not work for me at all. I ran out if the room trying to recover from what I just seen, I need to find Charlie now.

I walked through the house looking for Charlie; he was nowhere to be found. So I peaked outside to see that a car was in the yard a Porsche to be exact. It must be Dr. Cullen; it has to be who else would have a hot car like that. Now I'm defiantly interested in going outside to see this man. I walk outside to see Charlie talking to a man who looks fairly young and really…hot, if I wasn't into girls as much I might give him a try even though I' am jail bait in his case. The next thing I notice is two girls standing behind him, both of them were fucking hot! One is tall with blonde hair and green eyes, she looks like a model and dresses like one as well. The other girl is short with brown spiky hair, she looks like pixy, her outfit wasn't as glamorous as the blonde hair girl but she still dressed elegant.

"..ella, Bella..Bella," Charlie was waving his hand in my face.

"Huh, oh yeah, Charlie what's up?" I asked coming out of my daze.

"I was trying to introduce you to Dr. Cullen and his daughters." Charlie started before continuing, "Bella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I extended my hand towards his to give him a handshake. "It's nice to meet you Doc."

Dr. Cullen smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you Bella." He looks away from me over to his daughters. As soon as he turned his head they seemed to understand why he turned in their direction.

The blonde one spoke first, "Hi I'm Rosalie; it's a pleasure to meet you Bella." She massaged my hand with her thumb as she spoke. Wow is she flirting with me? I looked at her and decided who cares if she is she is hot!

The short brunette spoke up next, "Hello I'm Alice Cullen," she gave me a quick handshake. Wow isn't she a shy one. Still she is fucking adorable, it's something about her that draws me.

"Well now that everyone is aquatinted, I think it's safe to say Bella can say she knows a couple of people when she goes to school." Charlie said with a satisfied look. Seriously this guy is weird at times. I just can't get over these girls there making feel kind of glad that I have come down here.

"Well Charlie we must be on our way I got to work the graveyard shift tonight." Carlisle said with a tired expression.

"Ok then come by again and visit us okay," Charlie replied

"Sure thing, it was nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle said while giving me another quick handshake.

"You too," I said while glancing over at his daughters.

"It was nice meeting you Bella, I'll see you in school," Alice said in a quiet tone. She is just so cute; she can't even look me in eyes. I just may have to break her out of her shy habit that would be interesting.

Rosalie walked over to me next, "Goodbye Bella, I will see you school," she pulled me into a hug and then whispered, "I'm really really looking forward to it." I shivered as she spoke in a low and seductive tone. She pulled away with a smile on her face and favored me with a wink. I watched as all three of them climbed in car and drove away. Charlie walked over to me and stood beside me.

"So Bella are you ready to go inside?" Charlie asked. I just nodded and walked silently in the house.

I knew that Forks would be interesting I just didn't know it would be so soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go she is in Forks YAY...SO guys you know I love you..please review..or I will quit cause I don't feel enough love..even if it's one word if you story alert it then take a minute to review like i said one word..it inspires me and I would update faster!


	7. Forks High

Hey guys so I'm sorry again I have been working like crazy! :( So anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! I had more reviews for Ch. 6 then any chapetr I really appreciate that! Oh I try to reply to everyone so if I didn't get to you I'm sorry and I got you next time! Um thanks to those who added it to their favorite stories n story alert! Special thanks to **MinePlusYoursEqualHarmony **for your reviews lol. Ok so here you go...

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters, I do own the made up characters ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella P.O.V.

Today is the day I start Forks High big whoop de doo. Oh wait I forgot about those two girls I met yesterday, Rosalie and Alice, wow those girls are fucking hot especially Alice her being shy is a major turn on. Anyway back to me going to this new school. Charlie had tried to make hype this school up by telling me all the _positive_ things. I listened but I didn't listen not really caring about the size of the classrooms or the library having flat screen televisions. I just wanted to get to see you know the 'scenery' that Forks high had. I decided I should dress somewhat decent just in case you know someone was to catch my eye _cough_ Alice _cough _excuse me.

After I put on my outfit and pull and pull my hair into a ponytail I run downstairs trying to find something eat. The key word is trying, I open the fridge and I could have sworn I seen a fly come out as soon as I opened the door. There was not a damn thing in there. Next I look in the cabinets, hoping he had a box of cereal. I opened the cabinet to find absolutely nothing. This is just great; I tried to ignore the hunger pains that kept erupting in my stomach. I sat down at the table and started drumming on it with my fingers. I was beginning to get mad when Charlie walked into the kitchen with a bag.

"Good Morning Bella, how did you sleep?" He asked me in an annoying cheery voice.

"Morning, I slept pretty good, can I ask you a question?" I stopped and waited for an answer.

He shook his head before saying, "Yeah sure go ahead."

"Ok why don't you have any food in this house?" I asked with rude tone.

He sat down at the table with the bag in his hand, "Well Bella I don't see any point of having food in the house when I don't know how to cook."

"Oh I see I don't either so basically I'm going to have to eat junk food which is going to make me fat."

Charlie sat there with an amused look on his face, "No Bella I will find someone to cook for us ok, so you won't have to worry about getting fat."

I was a little surprised at what he said, "Ok um thanks I guess."  
He smiled, "No problem, um so you want a ride to or something?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

I debated in head if I should take him up on his offer, "Yeah that would be cool."

The drive was pretty short; the school is only 15 minutes away from the house which wasn't too bad I guess. After Charlie dropped me out I took a minute to look around outside before walking in to head to my first class. It was a nice warm day and there were some nice looking girls walking around laughing, and what not, can you say mercy. I think I'm going to suffer from whip lash if I keep turn my head in all these different directions. As I continued to look around I noticed an Asian dude walking my way with a big grin on his face. Once he got within talking distant he held out his hand to give me a handshake.

"What's up I'm Eric, I'm the meet and greet new people when they come here." He said continuing to smile.

"Oh that's cool I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella, and yeah I'm pretty new here." I replied in cool tone.

"So Bella where are you from?" he asked clearly curious.

"I'm from Arizona," I replied.

"So are you single, or not," Eric asked. Wow this guy is noisy but I don't mind he seems cool for now.

"Uh yeah I'm single and I'm gay, so if you're looking for a hook up then I suggest you walk away now." I said giving him a fair warning.

He laughed at my response, "No Bella you got it all wrong, I'm just asking I'm gay too."

My jaw dropped this dude gay he doesn't act like it all, everything about him is masculine. But hey then again you can't go by what you see on the outside. "Oh word, well ok, I'm actually single but I do have my eye on somebody."

"Oh really do you mind telling me who?" He asked with a puppy dog look on his face.

I thought about it I usually don't tell people my business after only knowing them for 10 minutes. I looked at Eric who looked at me waiting patiently. Oh what the hell this guy can't be too bad and I do feel this good vibe coming from him.

"Yeah sure Eric it's actually..." just as I going to tell him a girl and another boy walked over and butted in on our conversation. The girl was short with blonde hair; she was ok but nothing to drool over. The guy was about Eric's height with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was cute.

"Hey Eric who is your new friend?" the girl asked Eric then she turned to look at me.

"Oh Bella these are my friends Jessica and Mike, Guys this is Bella Swan." Eric replied.

I shook each of their hands, "It's um nice to meet you guys."

"Same here," Mike said speaking for the first time. "So Bella do you got a man?" he asked me as he grabbed my hand.

Jessica rolled her eyes and Eric just laughed, "Um no and I never will because I'm a lesbian." I replied.

His jaw dropped, "Man ok, I'm sorry I just had to try to ask you are gorgeous."

Wow I bet he uses that line a lot, "Yes I know I' am but hey there are other fish in the sea for you Mike my boy."

Jessica and Eric laughed and Mike walked off looking pretty mad as if he wasn't use to rejection. I just shrugged my shoulders as he walked away not really caring if he was pissed off.

"So Bella, it looks like me and you have something in common already huh?" Jessica said with a smile.

I looked at her, "So you're a lesbian too?" I asked. She nodded, "yes and I have a wonderful girlfriend Angela, the love of my life." She said with goo goo eyes.

Eric smiled at Jessica after she finished talking, "Yup and I dream that I could have my man who doesn't even know I exist."

"And who is that?" I asked Eric. "Edward Cullen." He replied in a dreamy tone.

"Cullen?" I started, "Is he related to Carlisle Cullen by any chance?" I asked.

Eric nodded, "Yes that is his son, and Dr. Cullen has another son and two daughters."

"Oh yes I met his daughters yesterday and let me say that I loved what I saw." I said while wiggling my eyebrows.

Jessica laughed at my comment, "Yes they are hot right? If I was single let me tell you I would surely go for one of them."

I nodded in agreement, "Well I'm single so I will like you said go for it."

Jessica smiled good luck with that oh but I must tell you that…" she started but was cut off…

_RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG_

Eric groaned, "Well ladies that's the bell we must be off too class, Bella what do you got first?" he asked.

"I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and groaned at my first period class, "Gym, how lucky am I." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh it will be fine Bella; well me and Jessica have Technology first so I guess we will catch you later." Eric said before walking off.

"Yeah later, Bella behave ok?" Jessica said before following behind Eric.

Wow two cool people so far, now I got to do is find the damn gymnasium. After searching for 5 minutes I finally found it thanks to the hall monitor? Seriously who in the hell would have a hall monitor in high school? Oh well not my concern I was late and I still need to change. I walked into the girl's locker trying to join the class, so I stripped off my shirt as I walked over to my locker. I was so wrapped up in trying to find my shorts I didn't know someone else walked in.

"My my my look who is in my gym class," I know that voice. I looked up and saw Rosalie standing in front of me.

"Oh hey Rosalie, what's up?' I asked coolly. She smirked before licking her lips as looked over my body. Oh shit I'm still shirtless no wonder she is looking at me like I'm something to eat.

"Um Rosalie are you okay?" I asked trying to break her out of her gaze.

She smiled, "Well yes Bella," she started, she walked up to me slowly before taking my hands in hers, "You just look very very sexy." She whispered the last part in my ear.

Ok this is hot I can't even think straight right now my hormones have shot through the roof.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" I responded trying to keep my hands from grabbing her ass.

She giggled in ear, "Bella I want you to take me right here, right now."

Wow this girl is something else, but I don't want her I mean she is hard to resist.

Before I could respond she captured my lips with hers. I quivered as she did this I haven't been touched in so long I was desperate. She moaned as my hands cupped her ass, she broke the kiss and went to look the door so no one could interrupt. I need to stop this; she walks back over to me slowly with a hungry look in her eyes. She pushes me on the bench and climbs on top of me.

God dammit I want to stop, she kisses my neck all over before pulling off her shirt. I can't stop my body won't move my mind is screaming at me. Rosalie then recaptures my lips and begs for entrance with her tongue. This feels so good, but it's not right. I kiss back not clearly thinking at the moment I was high off of lust and I was getting very close to my animal mode. Rosalie breaks our kiss once again and pulls off her jeans slowly then her underwear follows. She takes my hand and put it down to her sex and I began to stroke her. I hear her moaning and groaning against my neck. She is very impatient and she positions herself on my fingers and begins to move up and down while sitting on my lap. She felt so warm and tight and I began to get wet instantly as I continued to meet her hips. Not long after she climaxes and stands up to get dressed.

"Bella thanks so much for that I hope we can continue this." she said then kisses me on my lips.

I didn't say nothing I just got up and walked out disappointed at myself for what just happened. Sure I may be a bad girl but I don't like fucking random girls and just blowing them off afterwards…well not anymore since Mysia and now Alice…

Oh shit Alice…I like her and I just fucked her sister…this is going to be just great. Now there is no way I'm going to get Alice not after what I just did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so wow Bella's got herself into some how do I say it?....Shit. So I hope you like it! So go ahead and click that review button baby :)

Stay cool and much love to all you folks!!


	8. Biology Class Lunch Conversations

Heyyyyy guys thanks for all the reviews! You guys really make my day! Um so with that being said here is Ch.8

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Today was suppose to be a good day but no I just had to fuck up. I skipped gym class but hey I didn't want to see Rosalie sitting there staring at me and winking at me. My next class is Biology which doesn't sound too bad. I just hope that Rosalie isn't in my class.

I walked into the classroom and to my relief I didn't see the blonde Cullen girl that I was trying to ignore. I did see a boy who looked like he could be Alice's twin. The only difference between the two is that he was taller and his hair was like a bronze color and it was unruly. This had to be Edward I could see why Eric had flipped he is pretty handsome. I decided to sit next to him and get to know him a little better and get some info. on Alice of course.

Once I sat down beside who I believed to be Edward, he turned at looked at me with a weird expression.

"What" I asked in a rude tone, "Is this seat taken or something?"

He shook his head, "No it isn't."

"Well why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yup your Bella, right?"

I nodded slightly confused, "You are Edward Cullen."

It was his turn to nod, "Yes and it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Yea um same here, so Ed can I call you Ed?" I didn't even let him respond. "Of course I can, so Ed you seem to know me already."

"Um yes my sister wouldn't shut up about you last night," he said in a amused tone.

I started to act cool, I mean hey I am pretty hot, "Well what can I say I do have charm."

He laughed, "Well someone has a lot of self-confidence"

I shrugged, "If I don't have none then who is going to have it for me?"

"That's true, that is a good way to look at it, hmm you seem pretty wise as well."

I smiled, " No Ed I just have experienced a lot of things and I learn from those things, you feel me?"

Edward just nodded looking intense, "You know something Bella, you're pretty deep I can see that."

I nodded, "Yeah it's one of those things I was cursed with."

We both just laughed at my stupid response.

"Oh man I can see why you have caught my sisters' eye," Edward said reusing his amused tone.

I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess Rosalie right?"

He nodded, "Yes she is very interested in you know, but I must tell you that...." once again just like before an interruption. The teacher walked in so Edward shutted up immediately. Talk about your about good students, these teens acted like they were in military school. This isn't nothing like military school, trust me I been for 6 months, but I won't get into that story.

Biology class was pretty cool even though Edward had stopped talking we passed notes back and forth to each other.

_So Ed do you smoke or drink?_

**Well I smoke but I don't drink**

_Oh man you suck booze is where it's at._

**Sure sure, so what is your sexual orientation?**

_I'm gay all the way Ed, how about you?_

**Lol, I'm straight**

Oh man poor Eric he doesn't have a chance in hell.

_Oh that's cool. So what do you got next?_

**Well I have lunch next and you do too**

_Oh word that's my favorite subject ^-^_

**I bet so it's the only the subject you can pass**

_Oh shut-up I hope the food is good here_

**Oh yes it's mystery meat ;)**

_Ok all I gotta say is yuck_

**Lol, perfect word to describe it.**

_Ok well I got another question for you, Is your sister single?_

**Um I really don't know Rosalie keeps that kind of stuff private.**

I nearly gagged when I seen what he had written.

_Ok no I meant Alice fool._

Edward raised an eyebrow and cracked a huge smile.

**Oh I'm not sure so you like her huh? She doesn't seem like your type.**

_What do mean by that? _

Edward just smiled and shrugged his shoulders instead of responding. I just rolled my eyes at him, I mean just because she is shy doesn't mean that…oh who the hell am I kidding I don't usually go for the good girl type but she is different and I'm going to get her.

After class was over I followed Edward to the cafeteria. He pointed out different things as we walked to the cafeteria like there is a certain 'seating arrangement' in the cafeteria.

"So Bella you know that the nerds sit at one table and the jocks sit at another table and so on so forth." Edward said while walking into the cafe.

"Well thanks for telling me all that Ed but I'm going to sit where ever I want ok." I replied in a 'I don't care' tone

He just shrugged, "Ok suit yourself," and with that he walked into the line.

I decided I wasn't going to eat whatever they so I looked around trying to find Eric or Jessica. After searching for about a minute I spotted them along with another girl at a table in the far corner. Edward was nowhere in sight so I left him besides I'm sure he would be sitting with his siblings. I wouldn't mind seeing Alice but I don't want to see Rosalie. So I walked over to the table where Eric and Jessica were sitting at and I made myself comfortable instantly.

"Hey Bella what's up how was class?" Eric greeted me in a kind tone.

"It was umm interesting" I said quickly

Jessica and Eric looked at each other; "Hmm something interesting happened didn't it Bella?" Jessica asked with a smirk on her face.

"Psh, what no nothing happened there was gym and then Biology class with Edward Cullen," I was trying to change the subject.

"OMG you talked to Edward Cullen?" Eric started, "Doesn't he just look delicious up close," Eric said sounding like a crazed fan.

"Umm yea sure delicious," that word didn't sound right coming out of my mouth just then.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Eric asked.

"Oh um nothing we just asked each other questions that's pretty much all." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So did he mention me," Eric asked.

"Um no he said he is straight." Once I told Eric that I could have sworn he started to tear up. Poor guy either he had a deep infatuation for this guy or he was really in love.

Jessica put her hand on Eric's shoulder, "Eric are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He just shook his head, "Yes I'm going to be fine I will get over it."

"So Bella who do have your eye on you never told me." Eric is trying to change the subject.

"Ok ok I will tell you guys its um Alice Cullen." I said in a quiet tone.

Both of them looked at me and smiled, "Aww Bella that's so cute, she is a great girl really." Jessica said with a huge smile.

"Yeah Bella she is really cool but I don't she is gay," Eric spoke in his gossip voice.

"Well how do you know that, if she isn't I bet you I could turn her." I said with confidence.

"Well Bella one you can't turn somebody gay and two turn your around and look over there," Jessica pointed towards the other side of the cafeteria.

I turned my head just like she instructed, I do not like what I see. There was Alice looking so beautiful and some douche bag standing beside her. He was a little taller than Alice with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was holding her and carrying her books while walking towards Edward's table. I wanted to go over there and beat his ass but I just turned around before I did something I regret.

"So um who is the guy?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh that's Jasper Hale, I hear he has been crushing on Alice for while, I think he may finally asked her out."

"Oh" was all I could say I felt sad, mad and jealously all at one time, this is something I have never experienced.

Jessica and Eric looked t me with sympathy in their eyes.

"Hey Bella it's ok there are other fish in the sea." Eric said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I replied dully.

"Here Bella drink some water I know it won't help but just take it." Eric handed me a bottle of water.

"Yeah Bella Eric is right you could have anyone here except me, Angela oh and I would suggest you would exclude Rosalie Cullen from your list." Jessica said.

"Why should I exclude her?" I asked.

Eric shook his head and Jessica took a deep breath, "Well she is the school's whore and I hear she might have clap or herpes."

While she was talking I was drinking water as soon as she finished I almost choked on my water.

"Good thing I told you before she got you right Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied laughing nervously. I swear if I have anything someone is going to die and it going to be me.

I decided that I going to clinic as soon as the day is over all I got to do is get through two more class periods.

----------------------------------------------------------

So there you go I'm sppechless! Review Review Review!


	9. Sibling Conversations

Guys! I missed ya'll and I'm ssssoooooooo sorry this is late I have issues with the home computer so now I'm using thee computer college...I will try to update again this week I have been so freaking busy....but as always thanks so much for the reviews, adding to the favorite stories...etc...

So here it is enjoy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice P.O.V. (Shocking right?)**

Today is the same as any other day….boring. My classes were pretty tough this year since my father insisted that I take AP classes. I'm walking down the hall with about six books in my hand trying to get to lunch so I could eat something. I'm trying to hurry because my arms hurt like hell and I'm not trying to drop my books because well their my babies.

"Hey Alice," I hear a familiar voice call out my name. I turn around and sign because I really didn't want to see this person.

"Hey Jasper, how are you?" I asked clearly not interested in what he had to say.

"I'm doing well I just aced the U.S. History quiz," He responded in a cocky tone.

"Oh well that's nice," I tried to reply sweetly.

"Yes so I see that you have a lot of books to carry" He said looking down at my books.

"Uh yea I do," I responded slightly annoyed with him.

"Oh well how about we get to lunch so you can sit them down," He said while walking towards the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes at him; he could have carried my books for me since he likes me and all.

Once we reached the cafeteria I laid my books on the table clearly exhausted and fell into the chair behind me. Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked at me with concern and Rosalie just snickered at me.

"Are you alright Alice?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes I'm fine Ed just a little tired that's all," I said before taking an apple off his tray.

"Well I can see why you got about one-hundred pounds worth of books in your hands" Emmett said while laughing.

"Oh shut up you know that the AP books are heavier than regular textbooks," I punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Right right," Emmett replied while rubbing his head.

Edward decided to speak up,"So Alice, Rose did you girls get to meet Isabella Swan?"

When Edward mentioned her name I immediately blushed remembering her perfect features.

"Do you mean Bella?" Rosalie asked with a huge grin on her face. Uh oh I know that grin it's her 'I'm going to fuck her, or I fucked her grin'. I sighed I should just give up knowing that Rosalie gets what she wants no matter what the cost is.

Edward raised his eyebrow, "Yes I mean Bella, why are grinning like that?" Before she could answer Edward he gasped, "No, you didn't seduce her did you?"

Rosalie just continued to smile and shrug her shoulders. She always did that she tried to be mysterious when we all knew that she was oh how do I say it...a slut.

"Well the girl has just got here she needs to time adjust I mean jesus I tell you Rose you don't need to jump people as soon as they get here," Emmett decided to join in on the conversation.

Rosalie slammed her fist against the table, "Look when I see something I go after it, and I'm tired of you guys talking to me like I'm some sort of whore or something."

Everybody at the table coughed and looked away after she made that statement.

"You know what you guys suck I'm out of here," and with that she walked away.

"Man I don't know about her sometimes, she needs to chill out before she catches something," I said while looking at Edward.

"Well what do you mean it's too late for that," Emmett said in an amused voice. Edward elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww man, what the hell was that for?" Emmett said rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Wait, she has something?" I asked not sounding to surprised.

Both Edward and Emmett shook their heads. "Wait how long, what is it?" I started firing off questions.

"Whoa whoa Alice, we are not sure only dad knows but it's been about six months now," Edward said in a quiet tone.

"Wow, um all I can say is wow," I said looking around for Rose but she was gone.

_RRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG _

"Well time for another class, I will see you guys later," I told the guys goodbye then I picked up my books and started walking off to class.

"Man these freaking books are heavy." I said to myself while walking down the hall trying not to be late for class.

"If there heavy then why don't you put them in your locker?" I froze when I heard another familiar voice behind me. I slowly turned around to see that it was Bella.

"Well I um don't have time to um go to my locker," I replied in a shy, quiet tone.

Bella just smiled and reached out to grab my books from me. "Well that's understandable, how about I carry them for you, what is your next class?"

"Um English," I replied without looking into her eyes. She smiled and carried all the books in one hand and lifted my chin up using her free hand.

"You do have to be shy I won't hurt you in any way," She said before winking at me.

My heart started to beat really fast at the brief touch. I looked into her eyes and blushed before looking away again. She just laughed at how I was acting, "Come on let's go to class."

"You have English too?" I asked looking at her quickly.

"Yes I do and I have to say now I'm actually looking forward to it," she said while sending me another wink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I know this is short and it may suck but I wanted to get you something today... next chapter will be a great deal longer...Now do me a huge favor and review or there will be consequences :)


	10. Flirting and English

Ok so I felt that you deserved an update today! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock!!!!

So here you go....

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Alice P.O.V.**

So we finally arrive in class and I walk over to my seat and plop down quietly. Bella sits my books down and spots an empty seat next to mine.

"So Alice does someone sit in the seat?" She asked smiling at me. My heart starts to beat fast while she did this.

"Um yes actually a guy name Jasper sits there every day," I replied while looking through my text book.

"Jasper, hmm you mean the blonde haired dude that was with you at lunch, your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Uh yeah him," I started, "Oh and he is not my boyfriend," I said looking at her.

"Oh ok well then I think I'm going to sit here next to you, that is if you don't mind," Bella said while stroking my hand. I blushed as so as she touched me, god this girl is something.

"Um no I-I don't m-mind at all," I was trying so hard not to stutter but clearly I failed. Bella continued rub my hand, "Why are you so shy Alice?" she asked, "Am I making you uncomfortable or something?"

I didn't respond with each stroke my hormones were getting harder and harder to control. Nobody has ever made me feel this way with such little touch.

"Alice?" Bella had asked in a concern tone. Just as I was about to respond to her, Jasper, walks up to Bella with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Um you there what's-your-name you are in my seat," Jasper said in a rude tone.

Bella looked at the desk and then at the chair clearly looking for something, "Well I don't see your name anywhere on this desk," she replied just as rude.

"Well my girlfriend always likes it when her man sits beside her," he said while looking at me.

I just shook my head at him; Bella looked at me and smiled. "Well clearly she doesn't agree with so I suggest you find another seat and save yourself from an ass whopping."

Jasper gasped like a girl before mumbling, "Well I have never."

"I'm sure you haven't now get out of my sight," Bella said while balling her hand into a fist.

I looked at her and giggled, she turned towards me and raised an eyebrow while smiling, "What's so funny Alice?"

I shake my head before mumbling, "Nothing, thanks for telling him off."

"Well it's no problem I hate cocky bastards especially ones that are geeks, no offense to you, not that I'm calling you geek," Bella kept rambling on. I personally thought it was cute to see her ramble on and on.

"Bella it's ok, I know what you are trying to say," I grabbed her hand to shut her up. She looked down at our joined hands. I looked down and I realized what I did and blushed, _'oh my god did I just grab her_ _hand'._

Bella was waving her hand in my face for a good five seconds before getting my attention. "Hey are you okay you kind of went into a daze on me there."

I nodded, "Um yes I'm fine I was just thinking of…"

"Of me right?" she asked in a cocky tone. I blushed looking away but I quickly recovered, "Um no," I said loudly. _'Well yes I was'_ I said to myself.

Before Bella could say something else the English teacher walked in with an attitude.

"Ok class I'm the new teacher not by choice Mrs. Hubbard is sick, I'm Mr. Wanex and I have no patience for smart mouth students."

I looked at Bella and she smiled at what he said, I hope she isn't one of those students. Mr. Wanex sat down and looked at a piece of paper on his desk.

"I see that I'm not the only new one here today, we have a new student, Isabella Swan, how about you stand and tell us about yourself."

I heard Bella groan before she stood up, "Hi um I'm Bella, I'm from Phoenix and I don't like smart mouth students either," once she said that she sat back down.

Mr. Wanex had a shock look on his face, "Ok well thank you for introducing yourself Ms. Swan."

"Oh no problem Mr. Windex," the class laughed and Mr. Wanex glared at Bella, Oh my bad I meant to say Wanex," Bella said with a smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her, she is very funny but I can see she is indeed 'bad' and for some strange reason I was turned on by it.

"Ms. Cullen, Ms. Cullen I suggest you stop day dreaming before you miss something important," I look up to see Mr. Wanex right in front of my desk.

"Yes sir so sir," I reply in an embarrassed tone. Some my classmates laughed at me, Bella just gave me a sympathetic look.

Mr. Wanex sat behind his desk before speaking, "So class I have a project for you to do," as he said this everyone groaned. "Now hold on I'm going to let you do it in partners," everyone cheered. "Now that's much better, now the person you are sitting beside is your partner." I looked at Bella and Bella looked at me. Oh this is too good to be true, I get to work with Bella, this is going to be sweet, and maybe she can break my shyness. Mr. Wanex continued speaking; "Now the project is to observe people in their natural environment and write a ten page paper on it."

"WHAT TEN PAGES?!" Bella yelled out while he was talking, everyone looked at her. "Oh sorry I just felt my heart dropped for a minute, you can continue," Bella sunk down into her chair.

Mr. Wanex cleared his throat, "As I was saying you need to pick three environments and write about each, that is all and good luck, class dismissed."

As the classroom cleared out, Jasper walked back over toward me and Bella.

"Well seeing as my partner was stolen from me I have to work with the retarded jock."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Look Jasper I would appreciate it if you would leave me and Bella alone and go back over there with Jacob please."

Bella and Jaspers' eyes went wide, "Fine but this isn't the last time you heard from me." Jasper said while flipping his hair.

"Great," Bella said while rolling her eyes. "So Alice your house or mine?"

My eyes widen clearly not understanding what she was trying to say, "Pardon?" I asked.

Bella chuckled, "Are we going to meet at your house or mine today to work on the project?"

"Oh it doesn't matter how about my house," I suggested.

"Well that is just fine," she paused and took walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I would much rather observe you," she then kissed me on the check.

I shivered and watched her walk away wishing I had said something to her.

------------------------------------------------------------

OOOHHH LA LA LOL...So things are kinda steaming up... Tell me what do you think? Leave a review at the beep...BEEP....Jk hit that green button right there go on you can do it...

NOte: I want to try to get least 15 reviews for this chappie you guys can make it possible...THANKS!


	11. Give Me A Break Woman!

Ok so no excuses right...I'm sorry once again for the wait...I got more reviews thn what I asked for...THAKS FOR THAT :) Um so I'm out of words so here you go enjoy!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V.**

So finally the last class of the day Trig, wait Trig these people must think Im some kind of freaking genius..hm little do they know. I walked into class and looked around for a familiar face. Lucky I got to see two, Eric and Jessica, who were both sitting in the back. I decided to sit in the back with them since I didn't know anyone else in the class.

Eric spotted me out the corner of his eye, "Hey Bella we finally have a class together."

I sat down behind him and Jessica, "Yup I'm kind of relieved, knowing that I don't have class with..um nevermind."

Jessica raised her eyebrow, "Oh come on Bella you can't just say something and not finish it."

I raised my eyebrow at her,"Why can't it, there is no rule saying that I can't cut off what I'm saying."

She looked offended by what I said but thought about it before shrugging her shoulders, "Yeah you have a good point."

Well Im surprised she did't catch an attitude, this girl is pretty cool.

Eric stayed quiet while watching our interaction before smiling, "Girls," he started, "So Bella I hear you have been putting some serious movess on Alice."

Damn I feel like I'm an celebrity, am I that damn interesting?

"Um maybe I have who told you about that?" I asked clearly curious.

Eric just smiled, "Well, just you know... people."

Jessica spoke up, "When he says that he means all the gosspiers which is just about half of the school."

"Well there you go Bella, Jess has pretty much told you," Eric said in an amused voice.

"Uh huh well I don't care what people say just as long as they don't fuck with me.''

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that Bella," Jessica said while playing with her hair.

Just as I was about to respond I caught a glimpse of blonde hair coming in my direction.

"Well well looks like we have another class together Bella," oh man please let me be hallucinating.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice to see Rosalie she sat down in the empty seat beside me. Shit shit shit shit, why me why her why why why?

I didn't notice I was banging my head against desk as I was thinking. Eric and Jessica looked at me with concern, "Um Bella are you ok?" Eric looked at me while I was crazy.

I contiuned to bang my head against the desk, "I'm just peachy," each word was followed by a bang.

"Ok," Eric slipped a soft textbook on the area where I was banging my head. I stopped once I felt like I had enough, "Thanks Eric," he just smiled and gave me a quick nod. Rosalie tried to speak up but I avoided her contiuning to talk to Jessica and Eric waiting for the teacher to come into the room.

Finally, after five long minutes, the teacher walked in and for once I was happy to see a teacher. Even though the teacher kept her from talking while lecturing he couldn't keep her from touching. Throughout the class I constantly felt her hand sliding up my thigh, each time I removed it but she was persistent...to damn persistent. I felt that damn hand again while I was trying to do my work. I finally got to the point where I couldn't take it no damn more.

"Would you cut that shit out," I whispered in a harsh tone.

She smiled and contiued to stroke my thigh, "Oh Bella you know you like it don't deny it."

I smacked her hand away, "No I don't like it you need to stop before I break your fingers," I stood up and made my way to the front of the class. The teacher stopped talking and looked at me,"Is there a problem Ms. Swan?" she asked.

I stopped and looked at her, "Yea I don't feel to well, I need to go to the nurse," I didn't let her respond I just walked out of the class.

After school was over I dodged everyone trying to get home, I was about to get on the bus when I noticed Charlie waiting for me in his car. I quickly ran over to the car and jumped in before Eric and Jessica would come looking for me asking me thirty questions.

"Hey Bells how was school?" Charlie asked in a cheerful voice.

"It was just um ok for the most part," I replied in a annoyed tone.

He was about to try and go farther but he decided it not to ask, which was smart because I probably would have chewed him out.

"So just a random question for you what time does the clinic close," I asked Charlie.

He cocked his head to the side with an puzzled expression, "Bella your not pregnant or nothing are you?"

"Psh me pregnant naw I'm just asking for a um health class," I replied trying to remain cool.

"Oh ok well its closed now but it will be open longer tomorrow, so you can head over there then," Charlie replied.

"Ok I will do that," I was worried because I wanted to know now, waiting could increase the possibilties if there were any to be worried about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice P.O.V.**

I am so nervous right now Bella is suppsose to be here in ten minutes. I ran frantically around the house trying to make sure everything was tidy. I was home all alone, Edward stayed after school to work teach kids how to play the piano, Emmett was at football practice training for the upcoming season and Rosalie...well Rosalie never comes home until late. My mother and father were both at work, wait should I really be here alone with this girl?

I sat my books down on the table in kitchen and I sat in the living room waiting for Bella to arrive. Before I could get comfortable I heard a knock at my door.

My heart started to pick up a little bit when I heard the knock, I walked slowly to the door trying to calm my pulse. I opened the door and there stood Bella looking absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Alice," she spoke in a casual voice.

"Hey," I replied in my normal quiet tone.

I stood there staring at her and she looked at me and then inside my house, "So um am I allowed to come in or...," I cut her off.

"Yes, um sorry, come in," I said a little loudly causing Bella to jump.

She smiled and walked past me once she was inside I closed the door behind her. I turned to face her and I seen her looking around the house.

"You really have a nice place here Alice," she turned around to look at me.

"Um thanks Bella, so um what do you think we should observe first?" I asked her.

She looked up at the ceiling and brought her finger to her chin looking as if she was thinking of an answer.

"Well Alice, I was thinking that maybe I could ask you a question before starting the project," Bella said while smiling.

"Oh um ok well what do you want to know?" I asked while blushing.

"I want to know if you would consider going on a date with me?" Bella asked in a cool tone.

Oh my god, is she really asking me on a date?

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked her what I was thinking.

"Um yea I'm being serious, I like you Alice and I know you like me too otherwise you blush so much," she said with an even bigger smile.

I stayed quiet, this girl has me tongue-tied I can't even think straight right now. Bella seem to notice that I was in thought and she walked up to me slowly.

"How about I help you decide, let me try something right quick" Bella whispered to me.

I stood still clearly paralyzed, clearly nervous, clearly curious. Bella grabbed my hands with her own and pulled me into her, she gently kissed my hand.

Next she placed a kiss on my forehad, then my cheek, next the corner of my mouth, I gasped as she did this. Bella smiled at my reaction, I looked her in the eyes with a look of fear.

Seeing my uneasiness Bella whispered in my ear, "Alice I will never ever hurt you."

I smiled when she said that and the next thing I know she leans in and captures my lips with hers. It takes me a few seconds to respond due to the shock. Her lips are so soft and warm, I moan as she breaks the kiss.

She smiles and licks her lips "Mmhh Alice you taste so sweet", I turn my head away because I'm sure I'm as red as an tomato. I feel Bella turn my head back in her direction revealing her face which was red too.

"See Alice I blush just as well as you do, you don't have to hid that beautiful face, so will you go on a date with me?"

I smiled at her, "Yes Bella I would love too, now about our project,"

Bella smiled, "Alice we have plenty of time to do that after I take you out."

I raised my eyebrow, "You mean right now?"

Bella opened the door, "Right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there it is I had no clue where to end this I hope this is to your liking...so the next chapter may have some sexual content between Alice and Bella, I don't want to make Alice seem like she is easy...Idk what to do yet..so do me a fave and review, review and did I mention review...Thanks mucho..


	12. The Date

Ok so I'm late I apologize and I wanna thank those who reviewed, added to favorites, etc.

So here it is!

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice P.O.V.**

I'm so nervous right now me and Bella just kissed and now she is taking me on date, where I have no idea. Did I ask her, um yes not in so many words but she knew what I was asking. So here riding with Bella to god knows where. Bella looks over at me and smiles at me knowingly and grabs my hand to calm me down.

"Alice I promise you will have a good time if you don't I don't get a good night kiss,deal?" Bella asked with a cocky grin. I just smiled and nodded at her, I really need to get over this shyness. We continue to sit in silence for the rest of the drive, it was pretty relaxing. Finally we stop in area that I'm pretty familiar with but hardly ever visit, the beach. Bella got of the car and walked over to my door and opened it for me.

"So Bella what do you have in mind?" I asked with excitement leaking in my voice.

"Well let's just say I have a a lot for us to do, first we are going to start with water skiing," Bella said with a smirk on her face.

"Um Bella I can't um I don't know how to do that," I asked feeling a little scared.

Bella wrapped looped arms with me and pulled me towards the water, "Don't worry Alice I'm going to show you how to do it."

"Okay, but I don't have a bathing suit," I started but Bella cut me off, "I got one for you."

"Wow you have everything planned out perfectly," I said quite impressed.

"Well I have to, because you deserve it Alice," Bella smiled sweetly at me. I blushed at her smile and went to change into my swimsuit. Once that was done I walked back over to Bella see Bella setting up everything, she had on a bikini top and swim trunks, she looked so hot. Bella turned around and looked me up and down I had on a long shirt covering up my body.

Bella raised her eyebrow, "Now Alice I know you have a beautiful body, don't be ashamed take off that shirt."

I shook my head refusing to take it off. Bella walked over to me and proceeded to take the shirt off without asking I tried to cover myself but she wouldn't let me. She looked at my red two piece bikini and gave me a wolf whistle. I laughed when she did this suddenly feeling a little more confident.

"You look gorgeous, come on let's go skiing," she said in a soft tone pulling me gently to the water.

For the first thirty minutes I continued to fall on my ass but after a while I got a hang of it. Well not really, Bella had to get behind me and we actually worked as one it was amazing. Once we finished that I thought we were done, forgetting what Bella had said earlier. The moon lit the beach just as we came back to shore and me and Bella just walked along the beach.

"So did you enjoy skiing?" Bella asked.

"Uh yes besides my butt hurting from falling I had fun," I said while rubbing my butt.

"Well the night's not over yet, I have a surprise for you now I going to put a blindfold on you, ok?"

I suddenly felt that nervous feeling coming back, "Um ok I guess," the last thing I remember seeing is Bella's smirk covered face.

After she put the blind-fold on I felt her grab my hand and I followed her to were ever she was pulling me. Finally a few seconds later we stopped and the blind fold was removed and I gasped at the sight. We were in a fire lit area right under the moon and there was a blanket laid out and a picnic basket.

"Wow Bella this is so thoughtful," I said pulling her into hug.

"Hey it's no problem, really have a seat," Bella returned the hug. "So I have some marshmallows and some graham crackers and chocolate."

"Well that sounds yummy," I said while grabbing a stick. "So Bella can I ask you a question?"

Bella looked at me with a concerned face, "yeah, shoot."

"Why do you like me, I'm just a shy, nerd and you could have anybody in the school, so why me?"

Bella smirked she seemed to like the last part of what I said, "Alice first, I should be asking you that, I mean I'm the badass girl who has no future, I see you and I felt instant attraction, I like you Alice because I know you are a good person and you bring out the mushy side of me," Bella started laughing, "Not that mushy is bad, I like how it feels."

It was my turn to smile, "Well Bella it seems like we bring the best out in each other, you bring out my advenrous side which is something I didn't know that I had."

"Well that's good, I'm glad we would make a great couple so Alice I want to know if you would be my girl," Bella asked in a cute shy tone.

I smiled as well as blushed, "Yes Bella I would love too," she smiled and pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a silver and purple ring.

"Alice I was hoping that you would wear this promise ring, um inscribed I got A+B," Bella spoke in a quiet tone.

I instantly responded, "Yes Bella I will wear it I love it's beautiful."

"No Alice you are beautiful, and I'm so lucky to have you," Bella placed the ring on my finger.

I was so happy that I jumped on Bella and kissed her with all my might. Once I pulled back I noticed her eyes were wide with shock, "Wow I must say that I like this fiesty side of you."

I smiled and sat in her lap and she wrapped her arms around my waist and we just snuggled for some time. Well that and made out oh and even played hide and go seek, childish I know but fun.

So I had the best night of my life and it was thanks to my new girlfriend Isabella Swan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so no sex scene yet...sorry I didn't think it would fit here..next chapter I PROMISE will be the hotties doing the naughty...So theres only other thing for you to do review, review,and um..oh review..thanks

much love to you guys!


	13. Clinics and Temptation

**Ok I'm back......thanks for all the lovely reviews I appreciate it...thank you guys you make my day really sorry I haven't been responding..but I got you from here on out!**

**So here you go...**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I seriously feel like I'm heaven right now, Alice Cullen is my girl and I'm on top of the world. Well there is still one thing I need to take care of; yup I still need to make that trip to the clinic. So that's where I'm going instead of school, that's right I need to get this done. So once Charlie left after bugging me about a ride to school, I hopped on my skateboard and headed to the clinic.

Finally twenty minutes and two pit stops later I finally reached my destination, boy did I get a hell of a workout today. It was a small, white building, it looked more like a convenience store but oh well. I walk in and find the place empty, thank god I don't have worry about no one spotting me. So I walk up to the counter and sign in, well I decided to use a fake name. Once I finish writing the lady takes the clip board reads over my information and looks at me with a weird expression.

"Um is there a problem?" I asked a tad irritated by her facial expression.

She shakes her head no before responding, "No it's just your name…Ella Fitzgerald, it just seems a little old for you."

I shrug, "Well mom likes it, gave me the name, didn't have a choice really." Well technically it's a fake name; I can't tell you how many times I did that...oh maybe I should have kept that to myself.

She just smiles and nods, "Just have a seat and the doctor will be with you in a moment."

I just nod at her and walk over to the seats which look all dull and plain. There is no way I'm sitting here so I look around and I spot the kiddies section, which is nice and colorful. So I stroll my way over there and I sit down into the small but comfy chair. The woman behind the desk watches my actions and just shakes her head at my craziness. I just smile and start to color with the crayons that are in front of me.

As soon as the door opened I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, my smile immediately disappeared. I jumped quickly but quietly and I tried to hide myself but there were two problems. One: The chair I was sitting in was stuck to my ass. Two: The only place I could hide was behind the desk. Let's see I usually wouldn't give a fuck about being spotted by Rosalie but I just wasn't in the mood for foolishness. So I guess I'm just going to hop my ass behind this desk. Once behind the desk I realize the lady was now really looking at me like I belong in the nut house.

"Ms. Fitzgerald is there a problem?" She asked confusion clearly gracing her features.

"No I just had a muscle spasm that's all, um is the doctor ready for me?" I asked.

"Uh yes go ahead in," she replied slowly. I hop up and push the chair off my bottom and walk quickly into the room and close the door behind me. The doctor had his back turned toward me, great it's a male this is going to make me feel uncomfortable. Once he turned around my heart dropped, Dr. Cullen, oh shit I'm done for it.

"Bella, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Dr. Cullen asked with a smile.

"Um, I uh can here to you know get a check up," I replied trying to remain calm.

"I see and uh I seem to have the wrong paper work, it's for a Ella Fitzgerald."

My eyes went wide; I forgot all about that damn name, "Uh I may have gave her a fake name, you know for privacy."

"Oh ok, well that's understandable, now since I know your dad how about I get my assistant to check you out," he offered.

I smiled feeling better, "That would great, thanks." I was in the clinic for about a fifteen minutes and I was pleased to find out I was clean, no herpes, clap, nothing thank god, I thought I was going to have to kill Rosalie for a minute. Now all I have to is wait for school to end so I can see my baby.

**Later that Day..**

School is over and Alice should be on her way home, little does she know I'm already here and I plan on surprising (scaring) her. I texted Edward to give him a heads up and I told him to keep all the other siblings away from the house. Yes I know it's their house but I want some quality time with Alice. I smiled just thinking about the thought, and there goes my jaws they been hurting a lot lately I have been smile continuously like an idiot.

I didn't have to wait too long because I notice the Porsche pulling up in the driveway. Inside just the girl I have been waiting for and may I say she absolutely gorgeous maybe I should call off the surprise scare, nah. I take my place in the bush beside her house and I wait for her to get out. Three seconds later I'm holding my cheek trying to suppress the sting. Alice was so scared she slapped the hell out of me.

"Aw Bella I'm so sorry, were you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked while pulling me into hug.

"No I was trying to surprise you babe," I reply before kissing her forehead.

"Well you definitely did that, so why did you miss school," she asked.

Uh oh I knew that was coming but I didn't have a good excuse and I wasn't going to tell her about the clinic.

"I uh overslept today I had a long night with Charlie and the guys," I said unsure of myself.

She raised an eyebrow, "So after out date you hung out with Charlie and the guys?"

"Yeah babe they were playing spades and they had so you know I had to teach them a lesson," I said with a smile.

"Well next time do it on the weekend or something, I missed you too mush today," she said in that quiet tone.

"Is that so, well I missed you too that's why I'm here now," ok Bella that was a lame and obvious statement.

"Well Bella shall we start on the project?" She asked me.

"Sure, sounds good to me," I grabbed her hand as she led me upstairs to her room.

"Ok so my room is a little messy please excuse the mess," Alice said in a nervous tone.

"Hey it's just me, you don't have to worry about making fun of you messy room."

Alice opened the door and I had to keep my eyes from popping out of my head. Her room was fucking huge, the size of a regular master bedroom, purple, queen size bed which I plan on testing out if you catch my drift, flat screen TV, she had her own bathroom and a walk in closet, and you know what else her room is spotless, gosh this girl.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"It's um huge and pretty nice," I replied while looking around.

"Well I'm glad you like it now let's start on this project," she sat down on her bed and started to pull out her books.

I walked over to her and sat beside her and started to look her up and down. I know she felt my eyes on her but she continued to read. I just kept staring at her she was just so fucking beautiful, I wanted her but I didn't want to force her to do anything. That doesn't mean we can't make out a little, who knows it could lead to more.

"Bell…" Alice tried to talk but I cut her off with a kiss, she let out a quiet moan. Her hands went into my hair and mine wrapped her waist. We started out with slow passionate kisses; I wanted to show Alice how much I cared for her. We kissed for a long while taking breaths in between. Both of us got frustrated when we had to stop to breathe we wanted to continue without stopping but we both knew that wasn't possible. Alice decided that she wanted to take it a step farther and she licked my lips with her tongue. I was shock at her moves but I allowed her to enter my mouth. She started to lean back against the bed pulling me down on top of her.

My body starts to heat up, my hormones are already going crazy, I need to stay in control this time. Alice starts to let her hands roam over my body, her soft touch caused me to break the kiss, I couldn't take too much more of this. She must have thought I was catching my breath because she moved to kiss my ear eventually making her way down to my neck. God this girl is driving me insane right now, stay in control Bella. Alice slides her hand under my shirt gently rubbing my stomach, I gasp and I bite my lip. Ok that's it enough damn teasing I'm Isabella Swan I do the teasing.

I grab Alice's' hand and pin them above her head, she looks at me with a look of confusion and lust. That look was so sexy I had to stop myself from ripping her clothes off right then and there. I lean in and kiss her very slow, she tries to place her hands back under my shirt but I stop her.

"Now now Alice, I think it's my turn to touch you," I whisper in her ear in a seductive tone.

I attach my lips to her neck, showing it the attention it deserved, Alice moaned as I did this. Once I was finished with her neck I put my hands under her shirt and I tease her just as did me earlier, she made some of the sexiest sounds. I decided to go farther by pulling my shirt off and tossing it aside. Alice looked at wide eyed but she followed my actions. I nearly died just seeing her with a bra on, her body is perfect and the black lacy bra added to her beauty. She stared over my body and by her expression; I guess she likes what she sees as well. I smile at her and pull back into another kiss, I'm going to take it slow, at this point it can go either way.

Alice breaks our kiss and she flips us over so she is on top, damn this girl is pretty strong. She smiles at my facial expression which is one of surprise. I regain myself and I watch her unhook her bra, I watched mesmerized as she finally got it undone and tossed it aside. I look at her exposed breasts taking in the sight, I rolled us back over and I look down at her and I pull off my sports bra. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Now we are even."

She smiles at me and reaches for my hands and guides them to her jeans. I look at her, "Alice are you sure you want to do this?" She bites her lip and nods, while I undo her jeans she is already working on mine. Hers come off first then mine follows, now all that's left is my black boy shorts and her black thong. Within seconds there gone, we are both naked drinking in each other's body. Alice being quite impatient wants me to go ahead and get down to business. I figure I have done enough teasing and I give her what she wants.

"Alice are you sure you want to do this?" I ask feeling a little insecure.

"Yes, Bella I want you to be the one," Alice replied in a husky voice. I knew she was virgin and I would never imagine me making love to a virgin. I nod at Alice and I give her a peck on the lips, "Tell me to stop if I'm hurting you," I tell her. She nods and she lies back on the sheets and she spreads her legs. I look over her, eyes clothes, slow nervous breathing, hair slightly messed up, blush covered cheeks, only one word for this sight…beautiful.

I gently stroke her lips teasing her a bit she gasps at the feeling of my hands. I continued to rub my fingers over slit and I rubbed her clit. Once I was ready I gently pushed two fingers into her and I began to pump in and out slowly. The moment I entered her Alice moaned and then she began to cry. She was tight; I broke past her barrier causing her to scream out.

I pulled out immediately, "Alice do you want me to stop?"

She hugged me close and cried for a minute, "No Bella, I'm just not use to it." I held her close, "It's ok your first time is suppose to be like that." She nodded and kissed me and she returned my hand in between her legs. I stroked her again, reentering her, pumping in and out. This time there was no barrier, I looked at Alice and she was moaning like crazy.

"Bella go faster," she commanded in a husky tone. Yup she was use to it, my animal mode kicked in I started to pick up the pace. Alice started to move her hips to meet with my fingers. A idea suddenly came to mind, yeah I know weird timing or is it? I pull my fingers out and Alice's eyes shoot open. "Bella what are you doing?" she asked. I didn't respond, I just wink and I move my face down between her legs. She realizes what I'm doing and before she say anything I was eating her out like crazy. I played with her clit first, then I plunged my tongue into her continuing my fingers work. Alice is now moaning my name out loudly and I keep going until she goes over the edge. Once I'm satisfied that she is clean I move back up to her to see her smiling like a fool.

I kiss her deeply and I pull away after a few minutes, "So how did I do?"

She smiled, "You were awesome, amazing, and incredible."

I smiled, "Thanks but I must say you taste amazing."

She didn't respond just blushed at my compliment. She wanted to return the favor but I declined I wanted her to just relax, and I'm glad I did because her parents were pulling in the yard at least that's what I thought.

"Oh Bella I want you to meet my mom, come on," Alice gets up to get dressed. I get up and I start to look for my clothes. After five minutes of looking for our clothes and making out we walk downstairs hand in hand. We walk into the kitchen expecting to see Alice's mom instead we see someone I didn't want to see.

"Well well, Alice this is your baby huh, Isabella Swan?" Rosalie says with an evil grin on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go sex scene or as I like to say 'love making' scene..I hope you like it I tried to be sensitive to Alice being a virgin..so I think imma need a good amount of reviews I mean this is the longest chapter I have written so come on give a girl some feedback..Please and thanks!


	14. Love and Drama

Ok so I'm having writers block and may I say really bad :( Um this story will be ending soon because I'm just burned out and I feel as though you guys are losing faith in me but thats just how I feel. Well I won't hold you here you go...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Chapter**: "Well well, Alice this is your baby huh, Isabella Swan?" Rosalie says with an evil grin on her face.

-------------------

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Um yes this is my new girlfriend, "I looked at Rosalie like she was crazy. Rosalie smiled even wider, ok I know that smile she is up to something.

"Well it seems that Bella can't keep her hands off the Cullen girl's," Rosalie smiled at me then at Bella.

"What do you mean by that Rose?" I ask.

"Well it just so happens that Bella…," she starts but she is cut off by the front door slamming.

I hear two sets of bags drop on the floor which means one thing Edward and Emmett are home.

"I swear to god one of these days I'm going to put my foot up coach's ass," Emmett growls as he walks into kitchen. "Oh shit I didn't see you ladies in here, and we have company," Emmett looks at me and cracks a smile.

"Yes this Isabella Swan, chief Swan's daughter and my girlfriend," I state to Emmett grabbing Bella's hand in the process.

"Oh so this is her, she's cute sis you have taste," Emmett jokes while patting me on the back. "Well it's nice to meet you Isabella, I'm Emmett the hottest, athletic one in the family," he reaches his hand out to Bella's. She grabs it and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet, I go by Bella so yeah, just call me Bella."

Something is wrong with Bella she is acting weird, very weird I wonder what is bothering her.

"Hello all my siblings what is all the commotion in here?" Edward walks in the room smiling. "Oh now I see, Bella what's up?"

"Hey Ed what's shaking?" Bella walks over to him and they pound their fists together.

"Nothing just you know enjoying my house and wondering why you here in it," Edward sits down at the kitchen table.

"Edward," I shoot him a glare, "What?" he asks, "What you said while ago sounded very rude," I tell him.

"No it did not, I 'm just wondering why she is here," he replies shrugging like it isn't no big deal.

I'm about to respond but Bella puts her finger up to my lips interrupting me before I can speak.

"Well to answer your question Ed, me and Alice is dating," Bella smiles at Edward.

"Really, now I get to pick on you guys this is going to be great," he speaks like a crazy school girl.

"God Edward you can be really corny sometimes you know that," I tell him rolling my eyes at him.

He ignores me completely, turning his attention to Bella. "It's about time Bella, I thought you would never ask her out it's about time," Edwards pats her on the back.

I look over at Edward, "Wait a minute Edward, you knew and you didn't tell me."

"Well sis it's not really my place to tell you that someone likes that you, besides I thought you were you know straight," he explains to me.

"I guess your right besides it doesn't' really matter I got her now and I don't intend on losing her."

"AWW," comes from both Edward and Emmett, Rosalie just rolls her eyes.

"Alright enough of this, Alice you so called perfect girlfriend is had sex with me," Rosalie waits for reaction.

It took me a minute to respond to that, "Excuse me?" that is all I could say.

"I said Bella had sex with me about two days ago, she wants me not you," Rose walks up to me after she finishes speaking.

Edward and Emmett are sitting at the table watching both just as shock as I am. Bella is standing beside me wide eyed as well.

"Bella tell me what she is saying isn't true," I practically beg her. I want her to deny everything that Rose said. I look at Bella she is looking at a spot on the floor. I wait for to say something, anything but silence just silence. Tears start to well up in my eyes, my heart is starting ache.

Rose smiles as she walks away from me over to Bella. "You see Alice you could never satisfy her you don't have what it takes." Rosalie leans in to kiss Bella and I expect Bella to except it but she doesn't. In a blink of an eye Rosalie is laying on the floor Bella on top of her punching the crap out of her.

"BELLA?!" Edward yells as he and Emmett both pull her off of Rose.

Rosalie takes the opportunity to get up and move to a safe distance she runs outside before anybody could stop her. Edward and Emmett released Bella, "Alice," she calls me but I just turn around and walk away.

I walk upstairs into and sit down on the bed placing my head in my hands. I can't believe Bella did that, apparently she and Rose did something. How can I be so stupid? Of course Bella is a player; she is not a relationship person. I'm upstairs thinking and crying I don't how much time goes by before there is a loud knock on my door.

"Alice get your ass downstairs now, it's Bella," Edward yells frantically.

"I don't give a damn what she has to say I don't want to hear it," I respond to him.

"Alice she can't really say anything to you or anyone for that matter she is being arrested," he continues to yell. I jump and open my door revealing Edward, his face is red, his hair messier than usual. He grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs, the first thing I see is Bela face down being handcuffed.

Once her cuffs are on they pick her up and they walk out if the house. I look around to see Emmett sitting back in the chair with a shock expression. Rosalie is standing in the corner with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"That will teach that bitch to put her hands on me," she smiles and then walks upstairs.

**Bella P.O.V.**

How the hell do I get myself in these types of situations? So I let Rosalie seduce and I was going to try and bury it without Alice knowing. Now look at me I'm back in jail looking like a fucking idiot…god. The worst part about of all of this is I may have lost Alice…for good. I'm so angry right now I just want to strangle Rosalie until her she runs out of air. First thing I have to do is get out of here and get Alice back then I will deal with Rosalie later.

"Bella?" a familiar voice leaks through my cell, confusion and non-belief evident in the voice.

I lift my head up and there is Charlie standing in by the door holding the key.

"Bella what in the hell did you do?" he asks still confused.

"I'll explain later can you just get me the hell out of here please I'm claustrophobic," I tell in my usual annoyed tone.

"Ok hold on I just have to sign you out," he walks away with another word. Great I'm getting out now the only other thing I need to do is to get Alice back and I need to do something with Rosalie. My thoughts are interrupted are here the cell door open, Charlie stands there impatiently tapping his foot waiting for me to come out. I walk out and mutter a quick thanks he just nods and I follow him to the car.

"Well Bells I might as well tell you that you have a visitor waiting back at the house."

I perked up immediately, "Well don't just get quiet on me, who is it?"

"Sorry Bells it's a surprise you have to wait and see," Charlie wiggled his finger in my face. If he wasn't driving right now I would bite his finger. Charlie just smiles and slows the pace of the car on purpose.

"Charlie either speed this car up or I'm going to jump out and run the rest of the way."

Charlie turns his head around to look at; he knows I mean it so he speeds up getting us to the house real quick. I jump out of the car before he can say anything. I run in the house and I see that living room is empty so I run up to my room. I bust in like a wild woman and I tackle the figure before looking.

"Alice I missed you and I'm so sorry," I finally look into the persons' eyes before realizing that it was not Alice.

"Oh my god what the hell are you doing here?" I ask confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry if it sucks, I orignally was going to make Bella's P.O.V. another chapter but hey I figured it would work out here so anyways..guys plz review so I can have the faith again at least 15 that will boost me spirit...Please and Thanks.


	15. An Old Friend

**I'm back and I hope that I'm not late I shouldn't be...well thanks for the reviews I feel inspired again..for now**

**So here you go guys enjoy...**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Jenny what the hell are you doing here?" I stand up helping her back on her feet.

"Well hello to you too, geez that's no way to…," I cut her off putting my hand up to her mouth.

"It's not that, I'm just shocked that's all." Hey it's the truth, I mean I'm happy to see her but she doesn't exactly live across the street.

Jenny smiled at me, "Well I guess I could have given you a head up that I'm here…permanently."

Hold on did I hear her correctly? Permanently? Ok time for me to ask questions. "Um permanently, wow um why permanently and where are you going to stay?"

Jenny sighed while looking down at the ground, "Well my mother finally lost it and she tried to sell the house just for some drugs, and my step-father got laid off so we lost the house and I don't have any relatives…," she paused and looked me in the eyes, "Bella you're the only person I have, can I stay with you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes you can stay here with me," I pull her into a quick hug.

"Well what about Charlie, he doesn't mind me staying here does he?"

I shook my head, "Nah he doesn't, besides he is hardly every here."

Jenny raised her eyebrow, "Maybe I should just go ask him because I know how you are."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask laughing at the same time.

"Oh you know what I mean Bella, you have control issues sometimes." She moves to sit on my bed.

"Yea and so what that's how I am and I have it under control so hush up." I sit down beside her.

"So B when almost knocked the wind out of me earlier I think you called me Alice right?" she asks me.

I look around the room clearly I'm not up for this conversation she is trying to start up. "Um yea I did so?"

"So," she begins.

"So," I mock her.

"Come on B tell me about this Alice clearly she's got your nose wide open."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll tell you, well pretty much the same day I got here I met Alice. Her dad is a friend of my dads' and he wanted to meet me so he came up here and he brought his daughters. Well they were both sexy as hell, but the petite, shy one caught my eye," I paused.

"I'm guessing that was Alice right," Jenny spoke up while I took a pause.

"Yea but her sister wants me and she pretty much you know," I pause again looking at floor.

Jenny's' eyes went wide, "Wait hold up, you slept with Alice's' sister?"

I just nodded my head. "Damn Bella you have a way with the ladies," Jenny puts her hand up to give me five, I just glare at her, "Oh sorry Bella I um I… just continue."

"Anyway, I tried to get Rosalie, that's Alice's sister, I tried to tell her I was not feeling her like that you know," I frown as I remember how persistent Rosalie is. "I thought I scared her off and so I concentrated on Alice, I worked the Bella charm and we were tighter until Rose told her about our physical encounter so here I am with no girlfriend and that's pretty much it," I stop trying to catch my breath.

Jenny sat there eyes wide, "Wow, well you have been busy since you left Phoenix."

"Yup," is all I say I don't feel like saying nothing else.

"So what are you going to do?" Jenny asks me.

"I don't know I want Alice back but in the process I end up killing Rosalie, because I know she won't stop."

"Well that is bad way of handling that, look B now that I'm here I can you know help you get your girl, and keep you out of trouble. You have been staying out of trouble right?"

I look away, she shook her head knowing that was a no, "Geez Bella what the hell did you do?"

"I tried to beat the shit out of Rosalie, and I was arrested for it," I reply coolly.

She shook her head, "You are too damn violent at times."

I just shrug, "Well if people didn't provoke me I wouldn't have to be violent now would I?"

Jenny opened her mouth but closes it tapping her chin as she thinks, "Yea I agree with you on that."

"Good now lets' hit the sack we got school in the morning," I yawn lying down on the bed.

"Ok yea you have changed, you actually want to go to school…oh yea that's right off to bed then I want to see what this school has to offer," Jenny waggles her eyebrows.

I laugh at her, "Ok enough talking shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine geez so bossy, good night B," Jenny lays down on the bed.

"Goodnight Jenny."

**The Next Day….**

_TAP TAP TAP_

What the hell is going on? Someone is poking me in my damn head…Jenny.

"Rise and shine sweetheart it's time to wake up," Jenny says in a sing song voice

"Fuck off," I reply mumbling in my pillows.

"Ok you have been warned," Jenny flips me out of the bed, I fall face first on the floor.

"What the hell Jen, are you trying to kill me?" I ask her as I pick myself off the ground.

"No but I bet next time you will get the hell up," Jenny replies.

This is why we are friends we stand up to and for each other. Now if Charlie or anybody else on this earth would have done that then I would kick their ass with no hesitation.

"Jen, Bella, hurry up before you are late!" Charlie yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" we yell back in unison.

Jenny and I run downstairs and hop in Charlie's car and we are off to forks high.

We arrive at the school with in fifteen minutes, Jenny spots the girls she gets all excited trying to be cool and she nearly falls out of the damn truck, what a fool.

"You alright there Jenny?" I ask trying my dammest not to laugh.

"Yea I'm just you know very eager to meet some new people," Jenny looks around with a smile.

I laugh at her, "You have that look, the look we both have when we see um nice things."

"Nice isn't the word Bella."

I take a quick look around a lot of these girls are pretty. "Yea I agree nice is an understatement."

I notice two figures walking up to me out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head to look at them, it's Eric and Jessica.

"Hey Bella what's up?" Eric asks with a smile, and then he turns to look at Jenny. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh this Jenny, she is my friend from Phoenix, she is here to stay," I look over at Jenny.

Jessica decides to speak up, "Hi I'm Jessica," she extends her hand out and Jenny shakes it. "How do you like Forks so far?"

"Forks is good, really good, I like the scenery around here," Jenny finishes with a smile. Everybody laughs at her double meaning.

"Well Bella your friend is something else," Eric smiles at Jenny.

"I can see why you guys are friends," Jessica cuts in.

"Yea yea you two we are two peas in a pod," I joke lightly.

The next thing I know I hear Eric gasp, that can only mean one thing…the Cullen's are close by. Me, Jessica and Jenny all turn our heads in the direction that Eric is looking at. I see the Porsche and a Jeep pull into parking spaces side by side. I suddenly feel nervous, I mean I want to Alice but then again I want to see her alone.

Edward and Emmett are the first to get out of the Jeep, I hear Eric gasp. I swear this boy needs to find something else to look at. Next Rosalie gets out of the Porsche followed by Alice. I swear that my heart just moved from chest to my throat just now. Alice looked so beautiful I just wanted to run up to her and kiss her.

"DDAAMMNN," Jenny starts breaking me out of my thoughts. "Bella is that them?" she asks in her own little daze.

"Yea Jenny that's Alice and Rose," I reply quietly, she doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh my god they are so hot, dude I can see why you and Rose…," Jen looks around noticing that Eric and Jessica is staring at her, "Um had pancakes," Jenny moves behind me. Eric and Jessica look at other and they just shrug.

"Hey look Bella were going to class early so catch you at lunch," Eric runs off to his class.

"Yeah catch you later Bella, Jenny," Jessica follows after Eric.

"So B what is your first class?" Jenny asks me.

"Gym," I reply with a groan.

"Same here, hey isn't that Rose girl in there?"

"Yes Jenny she is, so you know what that means?" I wait for her to answer me but she looks confused. "Oh man I wonder about you sometimes, it means that I'm not going."

"Well I'm going I'd sure like to rock her world," Jenny wiggles her eyebrows.

I laugh,"Oh no you don't casanova your staying with me, besides she is the school slut."

"Sooo what's your point?" Jenny asks.

"Nothing your coming with me, flirt later," I pull her off to the bathroom.

After skipping first period I decided I was going to my second class because I need to talk to Edward.

On the way to my class the guidance counselor stops me and asks me for a favor.

"Ms. Swan if I may trouble you for a minute, do you mind showing the new student around for me?"

Why me I'm still pretty new even though I do know where everything is.

"Um yea sure where is he or she?" I ask.

"Oh in the office just give me a second to get her," she replies.

"Okey dokey I'll just wait here, looking stupid," she just smiles, I swear it's time for her to retire I mean she is 70 years old for petes sake.

While waiting I look at the bulletin board and I notice that Alice has written one of them. I sigh as I read over her article truly amazed at how brilliant she is. Her article is on ways teens can save global warming and saving the economy.

"Ah Miss Swan I'm back with our new student…,"

I turn to look at her and my mouth drops open.

"Mysia?"

"Bella?"

Oh fuck things are about to get more interesting in this lovely town of Forks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there you go I didn't plan it when I write I just write it from my head so anything goes...I think next chapter will be split between Bella and Alice I'm not sure yet but...anyways REVIEW tell a girl what you think good,bad,time to stop..leave feedback it's greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	16. I love you, I love YOU not

**Hi sorry for the delay I know I know no excuses...Thanks to all those that reviewed, etc. Oh and If I didn't respond to your review I'm sorry I have been busy..ugh but anyways here you go!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Whoa hold up Bella, you mean to tell me that Mysia is here right here in this school?" Jen asks me, her mouth wide open.

"Yes Jen I just gave her a tour of the school about an hour ago," I reply to her.

We are sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria with abandoned food in front of us.

"Bella if you don't mind me asking, who is this Mysia girl?" Eric joins in the conversation. Jessica and Angela look curious as well.

I take a deep breath before I start, "Mysia is my ex-girlfriend, we broke up before I came down here and now for some reason she is here now."

"Oh man Bella, I think you may have yourself an odd situation, how do you think Alice is going to feel when she finds out?" Jessica asks.

"Huh?" I reply. Oh that's right I didn't tell them that Alice broke up with me.

"I'm sure she won't mind as long as I keep my eyes on her and only her."

Ok yes I decided not to tell them, why?

One: Eric will want the whole story, details and all.

Two: They will find out that I messed with Rosalie.

Three: It's just none of their damn business.

"Aw Bella you're so sweet, I know Alice is glad that she has you as a girlfriend," Angela spoke up.

I put my head down in shame, "Yea right, thanks," I mutter.

Everyone seems to notice the change in mood.

"Yo Bella are you ok you seem down, is everything ok?" Eric grabs my hand showing concern.

"Yea it's just you the classes are stressing me out a little bit that's all."

Wow I just totally just pulled that out of my ass.

"Wow I never thought I see the day where Isabella Swan is stressed especially over a class."

Oh man, just my luck now I'm her voice, maybe if I close my eyes the voice will go away.

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

Damn still here uh I might as well just turn around.

"Yea Mysia what's up? " I turn around to look into her eyes.

"Hey uh would it be ok if I sit here since you know I know you and Jen," she asked sweetly.

I looked around and to my luck the only free chair open is right beside me. Great, this isn't exactly spacing myself away from her.

I take a deep breath, "Uh yea um go ahead."

"Thanks," she sits down quickly, "So Bella how about you introduce me to your friends."

I clear my throat, "Um sure this is Eric, Jessica and Angela," I pointed to each person.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Mysia Bella's girlfriend."

"You mean ex," I quickly correct her.

She smiles at me with an evil glare in her eye, "Do I?"

"Well you should because we are over," I reply to her.

I notice a hurt look on her face but she replaces it with a small frown.

Jenny noticing the tension building decides to change the conversation, "So Mysia what are your classes?"

"I have Art, Geometry, English and World History."

Great we have one class together and to make matters worse Alice is in that close as well.

"Oh that's cool, sounds pretty easy," Jenny stops not knowing what else to talk about.

Eric, Jessica and Angela is just sitting here absorbing

Much to my relief the damn finally rings, thank god I need to get away from Mysia…oh wait technically I can't I got a class with her dammit.

"Ok guys I will see you later," I stand up quickly and walk off towards my class.

"Hey Bella wait up," I hear a raspy voice behind me. "How about we walk to class together," Mysia asks me while hooking our arms together.

I pull away quickly, "Ok but you don't have to touch me just follow.

I try to pick up my pace and walk at fast I can to class, but when I did Mysia walks in front of me and blocks my entrance.

"Ok Bella what is your problem, I'm trying to reconnect with you and you ignoring me, and treating me like shit."

"Look Mysia what we had is over, how can you expect me to me just get back with you?"

"It's not hard Bella, I thought you wait for me, I came here for you," she yells.

A couple of students look over in our direction, "What?" I stare at them, "Haven't you guys ever seen two girls talking, there's nothing to see here keep on moving."

"Anyway, Mysia when I left you acted like you didn't even care," I pause looking in her eyes. "I tell you I'm leaving and you was just like 'oh let's just end it then', you didn't even try to stay in a relationship."

Mysia remains quiet looking away, I try to move away from trap but she remains there.

"I made a mistake dammit, Bella I made a mistake I thought I found somebody else and it didn't work out."

I look at her, I'm shocked right now, this is one my speechless moments.

I speak up in a quiet tone, "You found somebody else that fucking fast or did you already have somebody while we were together?"

"I uh actually was talking to a girl while we were dating but I never did anything with her," she bites her lip.

Oh hell no I she cheated on me and all of those times I had girls come to me and if I knew oh man.

"I don't care it's just the point you…you know what never mind we are through anyways," I move her arm and walk forward.

She stands there with a dumb look on her face. How can she just expect me to come back to her especially after she tells me that shit?

"Hold on Bella so you are going to tell me that you don't have any feelings for me?"

Why is she being so damn persistent? Why is she even here? Shouldn't she be with what whoever the whore's name is right now? Once again why me?

"No Mysia I don't, I have a girlfriend," _well had a girlfriend, _"I'm happy with her and we are over, now I need to get to class."

Mysia smiles at me which means one thing something is not clicking in her head.

"Bella I don't care what you have, I love you and only you and we are going to be together."

I'm trying to remain calm, I'm trying not get angry, but I feel as though I'm about to go off.

"You know something I didn't think you were a crazy bitch but I guess I was wrong."

"Yes Bella I'm crazy I'm crazy about you, I love you and I'm going to prove it."

"Mysia what are you not understanding, it was obvious when we were together you didn't care, I moved on and you should too."

"Bella?' she tries to talk some more but I just keep walking.

I finally reach my class but Mysia stops me from walking in and grabs my hand and pulls me into a kiss.

Nothing I feel nothing, I don't respond but by time I pull back it is too late.

Alice is standing there looking blank but I see her tears forming in her eyes.

I try to talk to her but she just walks pat me without a word.

I look at Mysia who is smiling like an idiot right now. Every time I try to do right something goes wrong. The drama will never end with these crazy ass girls. I really need hit something right now, right this minute.

Where in the hell is a punching bag when you need one?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so there you go so sorry it took me a while to update and I am not too happy with this chapter but I have too many ideas and I wanna try and pick a few or I just might mash all in here together IDK...Anyways please review and I try to update again sometime this week.


	17. Can We Talk?

**Ok so it's like 5am here I'm tired but since I took so long I decided to post another chapter and within 6 hours of posting Ch. 16. Wow two chapters six hours apart thats a record. ANywho I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry if it's suckish I'm running on caffeine haha...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in English class wishing it would hurry up and end. I 'm so mad at Bella, that I let Jasper go ahead and sit beside me. Yes I'm that pissed she just lets that girl kiss her; she doesn't even attempt to move away. Throughout class I notice Bella keeps on glancing back in my direction trying to get my attention. I ignore her; I'm acting as if she isn't even here today. Finally after what seems like an eternity the bell rings and before Bella can even approach me I just jet out and walk to the library.

I reach the library after ditching Bella lucky for me she has to go to class and I have free period.

I walk in and sit down at my usual table to find Edward sitting there waiting for me like usual.

"Hey Alice how was your day?" Edward asks while putting his book down.

"Fine Edward, I'm just fine," I sigh.

Edward raises his eyebrow, "That real was convincing, there is something wrong come on just spit it out."

"It's just that…well I…you see," I stutter trying to find the right words.

"You miss Bella," Edward says it like it's nothing.

"Yes, I miss her so much Edward, it hurts not being with her," I feel my eyes starting to tear up.

"Then why not just talk to her and get her side of the story?" Edward asks.

"Because Edward I'm afraid…I'm afraid of what she may say," I reply.

Edward is looking at me intently now, "Alice, you are being silly, what do you think she will break up with or she just wants to be fuck buddies?"

I nod, "That's exactly how I feel, I don't just want a physical relationship, I want the whole deal, I want us to be the real deal."

Edward nods showing me that he is listening and he understands where I 'am coming from.

"Well all I can say is that the first thing you need to do is talk to her and then go from there."

"Yeah, I know Edward I just don't when I will do that."

"Well you could do it know, she just walked in and she is heading over here now," Edward tells me in a quiet tone.

"Edward this no time for joking," I glare at him.

"I'm not joking," he replies.

My head snaps over towards the door and damn, there she is getting closer and closer to our table.

"Hey Edward, do you think I talk to Alice for a minute?" She asks in a quiet tone.

Before Edward could respond I spoke up, "No Edward you don't have to move I'm not talking to her."

"Alice come on stop being stubborn I just want to talk to you please," she practically begs.

I look into her eyes and I just melt she looks so adorable when she begs. I did tell Edward that I would talk to her.

"Fine, you have five minutes, go ahead," I tell her.

"I was hoping we could go somewhere a little more you know private."

I raise my eyebrow, "Bella if you are trying to seduce me then it's not going to work."

Her eyes widen, "What, no Alice I'm not trying to do that I just want to talk, come on let's go."

"Where to?" I ask.

"I don't know let's just get out of here," she replies.

I look at Edward who is smiling he just nods at me, "Bella what about your class?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes, "Damn the class you're far more important, now let's go."

She doesn't give me a chance to respond, she pulls me out of the library and out to the parking lot.

We both hop in the Porsche and I drive off towards the park. During the drive I remain quiet trying to keep myself together; I just wanted to yell at Bella. I wanted to release my anger on her but another side of me just wanted to kiss her senseless.

We pull up to the park and thank god it's empty, I step out of the car and a warm breeze hits my face. I walk over to the swings and sit down. Bella mirrors my actions and sits on the swing beside me.

The first five minutes or so there is absolute silence, I look over at Bella who looks like she is taking a test. Her face scrunches up and she shakes her as if she is thinking through a speech she's written for a class.

Finally she breaks the silence, "So how have you been Alice?"

Great I hope she doesn't plan on playing the beat around the bush card.

"I'm ok Bella, you?" I ask.

"I'm miserable Alice," she tells me in a quiet tone.

Wow I didn't expect her to say that maybe she will cooperate.

"Why are you miserable Bella?"

"Do you really need to ask Alice?" she pauses and looks over at me. "I miss you and I'm miserable without you."

Oh my god my heart just skipped a few beats.

"I miss you too Bella, but I…I'm just scared right now," I try to keep my voice even.

"Why are you scared Alice?" she asks.

I stood up she did the same we look into each other's eyes.

"I'm scared because I'm falling in love with you and I know you can have any beautiful girl you want," I pause and looking down, "I'm afraid that I'm not even worth your time, I don't just want to be a fucking buddy, I want to be something special to you."

Bella is looking at me with this unfamiliar look on her face; she grabs my hands and pulls me into hug.

"Alice, I want you and only you I wish there was a way I could prove it you and everyone else. I don't want those other girls because I already have the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't want you just because of sex. I would wait for you if that was what you wanted. You are very special to me Alice, you are my everything."

Ok now my heart is beating at an uncontrollable speed. I love this side of Bella, this sensitive caring side. I can't hold it no longer; my tears flow freely now, Bella pulls back and kisses each tear that falls.

I smile at her and peck her on the cheek then her lips. I look at her and I notice the look of lust in her eyes. I'm sure mine look similar to hers. She kisses me on the lips which quickly turn into a make-out session.

After fifteen minutes I decide that I want more, I want her right now.

"Bella let's take this to your hose," I whisper seductively in her ear.

She shoots me a cheeky grin, nods and carries me to the Porsche. We climb in and I speed off toward s her house. Once we got to her room she locked the door and I pinned her to the bed.

She laughs and wiggles her eyebrows, "Wow someone is eager."

"Just shut- up and kiss me Bella," I reply in a husky tone.

She flips us over, now I'm on the bottom, She nips at my neck and slowly takes my shirt. I can't take no teasing g not right now.

"Bella forget all of that just make love to me right now," I moan out.

Her eyes widen with shock then she smiles at me and nods. My jeans and panties disappear in a flash and now she is stroking me with her fingers. I moan in pleasure, she plunges two fingers into me and my hips automatically meets her fingers. I release quickly and Bella goes down on me licking up my juices. I'm so tired right now that I just flinch as her tongue does it job. She finishes up and moves back to kiss me on the lips.

"I love you Alice," she says after she pulls away.

"I love you too Bella, and next time I'm going to get you so look forward to it," I smile at her.

"I'm looking forward to it babe," she replies pulling me closer to her.

The rest of the time we just talked and cuddled. I can truly now without a doubt say that I'm happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there you go I'm not satisfied with this chapter but...it's ok I hope for you guys so I know these are short but I'm still playing with some ideas! Um if you haven't done so already please review this and Ch. 16 as well! Thanks! I really appreciate it!!


	18. Drama Free, I think NOT!

**Ok I'm lazy (busy with school) sorrryyy...thanks for all the wonderfyl reviews!!!! I love each and every one...well I won't hold you..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V.**

So today is me and Alice's two month anniversary and it's the night of the big homecoming dance. Alice decides that we should attend. I disagree with her of course but she pouts and all hope for me is lost. Just freaking great, me and Jen along with Alice and the whole entire school is sitting in the gym watching the…what do you call them…oh yes pep rally…which sucks eggs.

"So tell me, why the hell am I here again?" I ask Jen.

Jen looks down at my hand which is connected with Alice's hand then she points at our intertwined hands.

I look to where she points, "Oh yea that's right." I look at Alice who is laughing at a teacher who was just pied in the face.

Jen wiggles her eyebrows, "Bella you so got it bad, I mean I don't blame you she is quite the hotty, boy if she was…," she stops when she notices the look I' am giving her.

"Ok shutting up now," she quickly turns her head in another direction. I shake my head at her, she is a goofball. I turn my head back towards Alice she is now looking at me and laughing. I wrap my arm around her and I move closer to her.

"So I take it you heard that huh?" I ask her.

"Yes I did and I'm flattered, Jen is really something."

I nod, "Yea she is quite the flirt you know."

Alice smiles, "I wonder who she gets that from."

I play dumb shrugging, "I don't know, she doesn't get it from me."

"Sure she doesn't Bella, she and Emmett would get along great, he's quite the flirt as well."

"Oh really, well they will be great buddies." I move in to kiss Alice on the cheek.

She smiles and moves to whisper in my ear, "I just can't wait until after the dance tonight."

I smile at her words, "Oh really why is that?"

"Oh don't worry Bella you will see," she kisses my cheek and I shiver at her words.

**Later that Day…**

I'm in my room trying to decide what to wear and Jenny is pretty much doing the same thing.

"So Jen should I go dressy or causal?" I pause, "Wait why the hell did I ask you that I usually don't care."

"Yea you use to not care now you do and why because of Alice." She pauses, "Face it Bella, _you got it_ _you got bad._" She closes her eyes and sings out loud.

I take the opportunity and I throw the pillow at her head while her eyes are close. "Shut up I can't help it she's everything I could want in a girl plus more."

Jen raises her eyebrow, "Bella you are so whipped, it's a shame."

"What, I'm not whipped, it's called love and besides I can't be like you forever."

"Me, what do you mean Bella?" She asks.

I tap my chin, "Oh I don't know a player."

Jen remains quiet for a second, "Yea that's true, I can't help it I haven't found my true love like you have, so I just you know have fun and do a little exploring."

"Yea I understand where you are coming from I mean we both have had our share of girls and I calmed down when I meant that other girl (Mysia) and now Alice."

"Great now Bella I think we should get back to our outfits." Jen jumps back in the closet.

"Yea, oh I meant to ask you, who are you going with?" I ask her while I pick out a shirt.

"Oh well actually I'm meeting two girls, Jane and Leah." Jen tells me.

My eyes go wide, "Two girls in one night, how in the hell are you going to pull that one off?"

"Come on Bella it's me I can do this, I just got to keep them apart."

"Hold on Jane and Leah," I pause and think, "Jane the head cheerleader and Leah the volleyball star, you know they don't like each other."

"Like I said Bella I'm going to make sure that they don't cross paths." Jen reassures me.

"Hmm well good luck with that, even though I know it isn't going to work." I shrug.

"Yea not if you constantly jinx me." Jen rolls her eyes.

"Sure whatever," I look at the clock, "Shit Jen we only got forty five minutes to get ready, I told Alice to meet us there."

After bickering and tripping over things in my room we are finally ready and just in time. Charlie gets us to the school and to my surprise we actually beat Alice there. We hop out of the truck and before we could walk away Charlie begins to talk.

"Now girls I want you to behave, no fighting, Bella."

"Yes Charlie I will behave." I roll my eyes.

"Don't come home pregnant." He continues.

"We are lesbians Charlie." Jen speaks up.

"Oh yea, that's right no sex then at all." He finally finishes.

Me and Jen look at each other and then him. That draws the line, well on behalf me and Alice don't have sex…we make love so technically I'm good.

"Deal," I reply.

He looks over at Jen who is still thinking about something in her head.

"Jen?" Charlie calls her name.

She snaps out of her daze, "Ok deal." He smiles, waves and he drives off. I look behind Jen's back and I see that she has her fingers crossed.

"Damn you are one sneaky girl," I tell before laughing.

"What can I say I learn from the best," she joins me in laughing.

The next thing I notice is a yellow Porsche pulling up beside us…Alice. I walk over to the driver's side eager to see what she is wearing. I open the door and I almost faint at the sight she looks absolutely breathtaking. She is wearing a black halter dress with black heels…drool. She smiles pleased with my reaction and favors me with a wink. I grab her hand and help her out of the car I give her a little spin.

"Damn babe you look so beautiful," I tell her after I give her a quick kiss.

She smiles at me, "You don't look to bad yourself." Well I think I look bad compared to her, I' am wearing black slacks with a black and white vest with black converses.

"Well if you love birds are finished here I would like to get to my dates," Jenny yells out to us.

Me and Alice look at her with the same 'you can ruin a moment' expression before walking over to her.

"Wait, Jen did you say dates?" Alice asks her.

"Yea Alice you are looking at a woman who knows how to mack," Jen wiggles her eyebrows.

"Ok I don't even want to know," Alice replies.

"Trust me babe you don't we will be out here forever if Jen tells you the story." I speak up.

With all that being said I wrap my arm around Alice's waist and we walk into the gym. The music is blaring and the lights are bright as hell. I guess this isn't too bad, I look over at Alice…nope this is great.

We run into Eric, Jess, and Angela who all seem to be having a good time. We chat with them for a while and then we continue making our way through the crowd. Next we run into Edward and Emmett who continuously teases us about being a couple. I fuss with them for a bit and then I lead Alice to the dance floor. 'Shake It' by Metro Station blares through the speakers. I look at Alice who is already swaying with the music. I look at her hypnotized and surprised that she can move with such grace. She moves over to me and starts grinding on me while keeping up with the beat. Good god I can't think straight any longer. I quickly come back to my senses, I put my hands on her hips and I follow her movements.

Alice turns around and we are now face to face, I notice that her eyes are darker which only means one thing.

"Bella I think we should leave now," she whispers in ear while biting it. I hold back a moan but I nod in agreement. As soon as we stop we here a loud noise on the other side of the gym along with profanities…oh shit Jen. I look for Edward and Emmett quickly pulling Alice along with me. Once I spot them I tell Alice to stay with them so I could find Jen.

I push through the crowd and I see Jane and Leah both arguing with Jen. She can't even decide who to talk to or what to say. After they both chew her out they both smack her and walk away. I walk over to her, I kneel down beside her.

"Come on Jen let's get the hell out of here," I help her up and walk towards the exit.

Once we get outside I pull out my phone and I text Alice telling her to come outside. Then I call Charlie to tell him to come pick us up. A few seconds later Alice walks out and over to us, she looks worried yet relieved.

I look at Jen, "Just give me a minute ok I'll be right back."

She just nods staring off in the distance.

"Listen babe I'm going to take Jen home and then I will come over to your place later."

She grabs my hands, "You're a good friend Bella, take your time I'll be waiting for you."

I lean in a kiss her for a few seconds not wanting to let her go but I will see her later. We break apart and I walk her to her car and once she is in I walk back over to Jen.

Jen finally looks over at me, "God Bella why does love hurt so damn much?"

Wait, what? I let the words sink in…_why does love hurt so damn much?_

The words I never thought I would here leave Jenny's mouth.

* * *

Ok so I figured I get a little of Jen's feelings in here because there are too many ideas going on in my head..it's so hard to figure out the right direction...my goal is to please the readers so let me know what you think..suggestions should I kill this story soon? Should I kill a character? Give me some input..Oh and I the chick fight between Alice/Mysia coming soon for that person who suggested it..I didn't forget it...Ok so I'm tired and I'm out for now..REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	19. Go Get Her

**Bella P.O.V. **

**Back at Bella's house:**

"Wait…Jen you're in love?" I pause still not believing that I hear her correctly. She just nods. Wow she is really serious usually she when she says 'I'm in love' she you know doesn't really mean it. When she says that it means that she loves the girl's look not the personality, in other words she is shallow.

I break myself out my thoughts and I look over to Jen who is just staring out in the distance. I gently put my hand on my shoulder, "So Jen which one stole your heart?"

She looks over at me with tears in her eyes, "Both Bella both of them," she pauses, "They both have something I want both of them are great." I nod showing her that I understand where she is coming from.

"Bella, how do I choose?" she asks me in a quiet tone. I wish I could give her an answer but I don't know. "I can't answer that for you, only you can choose I know you will make the right decision."

Jen looks away from me, "Nah Bella I'm not so sure about that."

I look at her confused, "Why are you not sure."

"Because Bella I tried to be greedy and have them both and they found out about each other and now they hate me." She puts her hands on her face.

"Well yea that is true but you know you can redeem yourself by going to each of them and telling the truth." I try to give her a suggestion.

Jen taps her chin a few times, "You know that's a great idea Bella, how about _we_ go right now."

Ok hold on I feel a bad idea coming along here. "Ok Jen what do you mean right now and what do you mean by _we_? I ask her while mocking her.

"I mean that you and I go to each of the girl's house so I can talk to them like you suggested." Jen says with a smile on her face.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Why do you need me to go for?" I pause. "You know I'm suppose to meet Alice tonight, now you are messing me up."

"How am I messing you up, it will only take a few minutes of your time, come on do this for your friend." Now she is begging me and I don't really like that.

I look around as if I'm still thinking about the idea but I already know what I'm going to do.

"Ok I'm down let's go and we got to make this quick, my baby is waiting for me." I smile at the thought of Alice.

Jen rolls her eyes and pretends to gag, "Yea sure Bella you know something you guys sicken me constantly with your dazed looks."

"Shut up Jen you were just doing it too just a while ago." I punch her playfully on the arm.

"Yea I know but you do it like every five seconds." Jen makes smooching noises.

Well yes that's true I can't help it though I mean its Alice.

"Just shut up and let's go." I turn away from before blushing. Jen moves around so she can see my face, "Damn I love it when I'm right." She walks away laughing.

"Hey," I try to whisper, "How in the hell are we going to get there, they live like thirty minutes away."

"Well you do know where Charlie's keys are right?" Jen asks me.

"Um yea I do, wait are you suggesting we steal his keys? I ask her quietly.

"Um duh Bella, now come on here we are wasting time." She starts to push me towards the door.

"Fine, but you need hurry; you're not the only one who has some romancing to do." I picture Alice in my mind and I begin to daze off before feeling a sting on my butt.

"Gah Jen what the hell you know I hate it when you smack my ass." I give her an irritated look.

"Well I'm sorry Bella you were doing it again and we don't have time for that." She pulls me by the arm and drags me to the door.

"Geez sorry, I can't help it that I have a beautiful, gorgeous, hot, girlfriend." I wiggle my eyebrows with a sly grin on my face.

"Well I think you could have stopped at beautiful Romeo I get your point." Jen smiles as I start to blush.

"Ok come on stop all of the bull we got to go before Charlie wakes up."I pull Jen out of the room and down the stairs.

After tip toeing down the stairs and avoiding certain creaks on the kitchen floor we finally got Charlie's keys and we are on our way to Leah's house. We had to drive thirty minutes before finally reaching her house. I park at the end of her lane because well in the past we have been chased away by fathers, mothers, boyfriends…and well you get my point.

I shut the car off and look at Jen, she looks back at me, and I quickly get impatient with her.

"Well." I start.

"Well." She repeats what I say.

"Are you going to get out, so you can you know work that Jen charm." I make hand gestures as I talk.

"Yea I 'am it's just that my legs won't move I'm pretty nervous right now." Jen looks at me with a weird expression.

"Ok, well there is no need to be nervous just do you what you do best." I tell her.

"And what's that Bella be a player?" she asks me.

"Um no goofball go and talk to your woman, just be serious…oh wait you are serious ok," I think for a minute, "Just go and talk to her before Charlie puts out a call on us."

Her eyes widen she jumps out of the car, "Right you don't have to tell me twice I will be back in a few."

While I wait I decide that I want to listen to the radio. I skip through the channels and there is nothing on there which isn't too surprising. I just turn it off I don't feel like listening to the commercials which is pretty much on all of the time.

I roll my window down and I look around outside checking out the area, it's pretty nice and really peaceful I think Renee would definitely like it out here. As I continue to look around I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Oh shit, I hope that isn't Charlie I will never here the end of it. I slowly pull my phone out of my pocket…it's not Charlie thank god. It's a picture message from Alice. I quickly open it reading the text first…

_Hey babe when are you coming I'm messing you so much right .Hurry up before I go to bed on you. Oh and I got some new p.j.'s do you like?_

I scroll down and I look at the picture and damn do I like it? I fucking love it; she is wearing a black teddy, see through from Victoria's secrets. I think I just drooled I need to get there now. Where the hell is Jen? I look around outside and I see Jen running at top speed top the car.

"Bella start the damn truck and open the door!" She yells frantically.

I open the door and start the truck and Jen jumps in and I look to see what is chasing her and it is a big ass Rottweiler.

"Damn Jen did you wake the parents or something?" I ask her while speeding off.

She is breathing really heavy and it takes her a minute to respond.

"No man I climbed over the gate quietly and I made it to her window without making any noise." She tells me in a raspy voice.

"Ok, then I still not understanding where the dog came from."

"Well if you give me a minute I will explain that to you," she pauses taking a deep breath. "Ok so I make it to the window and I see that it is open and I climb in." Jen smiles before continuing.

Well I can truly say Jen has great stealth skills, after all of that damn practice in Phoenix.

"Ok so you climb in and what happens next?" I ask her in an eager voice. Yea when it comes to these subjects I definitely get excited.

"Well I try to be all romantic and I lean in and whisper in her ear you know and the next thing I know she smacks the hell out of me." Jen shudders and touches her cheek.

I laugh out after she tells me this, she turns her head and she glares at me.

"What I can't help it that was funny; it's happen to me before you know." I shrug at her showing that I didn't mean to make it a big deal.

"Yea yea anyway I had to beg her to hear me out and surprisingly it didn't take me long. I tell her how I feel about her and Jane; I told her that I need that I need some time to make a decision. She told me she understood and I got a little goodnight kiss and that was that." Jen puts her hands behind her head and smiles while looking out the window.

"Ok well that's great and all Casanova but where does the dog fit into all of this?" I ask.

"Oh yea the dog sorry, well from what Leah told me the dog is her neighbors and her name is Baby."

"Baby that damn dog does not look like a baby, shit it looks like a Killer to me." I shudder at the memory of the dog.

Jen laughs at me, "At least you didn't have to run from that mother fucker."

"Yea true you always could out run me, I think I would have been that dog's chew toy."

"I know right, you never were athletic Bella, but anyways I need to go to Jane's house."

"Sure, but I need to get to Alice now so what I'm going to do is go to Alice and I'm going to let you take the truck."

"Ok so what is going to happen if I get chased by a dog?" Jen asks me.

"I suggest you leave the damn window down because I have to go meet my baby." I laugh at Jen.

"Fine Bella go ahead I should be fine." Jen smiles at me.

"Good." I smile hard as turn down the road that leads to Alice's house.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I'm sitting here waiting on Bella feeling a little self conscious about what I have on. I went to the mall earlier and I decided to buy something special for Bella so I went inside of Victoria Secrets. I had no idea what to buy so I asked for assistance of course. I'm pretty nervous right now because tonight I have a surprise for Bella the problem is I just hope everything goes perfect.

I receive a text from Bella saying that she is outside making her way to room. I feel my heart start to pick up a bit, ok now I'm really nervous. Not much longer after that Bella's beautiful face appears in my window smiling. I quickly run over to the window and I open it for her and she climbs in.

"Hello gorgeous sorry I took so long but Jen was trying to you know fix things with the girls." Bella tells me as she pulls me into a hug.

"That's ok you I would have waited for you all night." I sigh as she kisses my forehead.

"I know you would have." She places a kiss on my cheek. Goodness she always makes me feel lightheaded.

"So is Jen okay now?" I ask Bella.

"Yea she's fine she talked to Leah and now she is on her to Jane's house."

"Good I'm glad she is okay now."

I pull Bella in for a kiss and she responds instantly. I shiver as she bites my bottom lip and I decide to take it farther by slipping my tongue in her mouth. She moans as our tongues begin to dance moving naturally. Bella is the first to break the kiss breathing hard look at me with a surprise expression on her face. I just smile and wink leading her to the bed gesturing for her to sit down then I proceed to straddle her and start to kiss her neck.

She groans slightly as I work on giving her a hickey. After a few minutes I'm satisfied with my work and I move to pull off her shirt. Bella moves to strip off my robes but I won't let her, tonight is all about her I refuse to let her touch me until I have my way first. I pull off her shirt leaving her in her sports bra and skinny jeans. Bella is getting impatient she wants me to revel my sexy outfit to her, I will but not until I'm ready.

After I pull off her jeans Bella flips me over and pins me to the bed. She begins to kiss my neck and I try to break free but she doesn't let me up.

"Now now Alice I think you had enough fun, it's my turn now." She winks at me causing me to shudder.

I move my lips to her ear, "Well I'm not finished so I want you to sit back and relax."

She gulps at my sudden aggression, "Okay," she squeaks out.

I smile seductively at her, "Good girl, this won't hurt a bit."

I pull her bra off and waste no time stripping her panties off rubbing gently between her legs. She begs me to go farther and I stoke her gently then finally slipping my fingers fully inside of her. I start slowly working up to a fast pace. I look up at Bella and I see her in a state that I have never seen before. Her eyes are shut her mouth is parted slightly and her face is flushed…beautiful.

I push my fingers in her a few more times and I feel her walls tighten against my fingers. I pull out after she has her orgasm. I move back up to her face and kiss her, she smiles at me while breathing heavy.

"That was fucking unbelievable Alice thank you so much baby." She kisses my lips softly once more.

Right then and there I felt something and for once it was not shyness.

* * *

So there you go...thanks to everyone who reviewed and Let me know what you think! Please and thanks


	20. Say What?

**Alice P.O.V.**

I wake up to find Bella curled up against me, what a wonderful feeling. I take a minute to look over her still naked body and I feel a blush rise over my cheeks. Memories of last night flood my head and I can't do nothing but smile. Looking at clock I realize that it is five o'clock. I always was an early riser, wait five o'clock shit I hate to do it but I wake Bella.

"Bella, Bella wake up," I try but I'm unsuccessful. I have to take drastic measures. I lean down and lightly trace her lips with my tongue. I pull back, nothing; I lean back forward peck her lips quickly before sticking my tongue in her mouth. I get a response instantly, well I know what to use from now on.

Bella pushes me back against the bed hands roaming freely, I hate to this but I have to stop her. I pull away; there is confused look on her face.

"You know Alice it's not nice to wake me up and tease me," she talks in a seductive tone. I shiver I want her but she has to go.

"Bella as much as I want to continue you have to go."

"Well that's no way to treat your guests Miss Cullen," she is now sucking on my neck.

"Bella, go now, Charlie." I stutter out. That seems to work, she realizes that she has been gone too long.

"Oh shit that's right, I hope Jen covered for, oh who I 'am kidding if I know any better Jen is probably still out," she pauses taking a breath moving so quick she falls off the bed.

"Oh my god Bella are you ok?' I ask her concerned.

"Yea babe, never mind that, where are my clothes?" She asks.

I point to my chair over there where you left them," I watch her get up. My eyes darken as I look over her naked body. Drool. I get up and walk over to her before asking, "Need some help sweetheart?" I ask wrapping my hands around her neck.

Bella looks at me with a lustful gaze before shaking her head, "No I'm alright you are trying to seduce me you naughty girl."

I smile innocently at her, "Bella I have no idea what you are talking about." I watch her put on her jacket getting dressed so fast she didn't realize that some of her clothes were on backwards.

"Sure you don't look sorry I have to run I will see you later," she grabs me hands.

"Yes you will," I reply giving her one last kiss on the lips. It quickly turned into a quick make out session.

"Alice," Bella breathes out.

I rest my forehead against her, "Yes Bella," I reply.

"I have to go, seriously this time," she laughs out.

"I'm sorry Bella I just can't get of you, you taste so good," I whisper against her lips.

She shivers. I shiver this is a wonderful sensation. Before I can say something else there is knock at my door. We jump apart and I walk over assuming it was Edward but I was clearly wrong. I open the door…"Rosalie," I say confused and surprised.

"Yes it's me I was wondering if maybe we could talk." She talks in quiet voice.

I look at Bella she is looking at me with concern in her eyes I can clearly see what she is trying to ask me.

_Will you be ok? _

I need at her letting her know that I would be fine and to go ahead home.

I turn back to Rose who is looking at the ground.

"So uh what do you want to talk about?" I ask her. She looks me right in the eyes; the look I see is something new, guilt.

"First Alice I want to apologize for my behavior towards you and Bella." Ok now something is definitely wrong she is apologizing.

"Apology accepted Rose, but are you okay?" I ask her. She shakes her head no before sobbing. She pulls me into a hug I hug her back still confused. What's going with her?

"Rose tell me what's wrong maybe I can help you." I try to calm her down.

She shakes her head, "No one can help Alice I did something so bad it can't be fixed." She continues to sob.

"Rose what…" I try to talk but she cuts me off.

"Alice for years I have tried to be the center of attention, I always wanted to be the best, and for a while I felt like I was," she pauses. "I would date any boy or girl and I would seduce them and have sex with them like it wasn't nothing I thought it would make feel something, but when we finished I felt nothing but used, stupid and dirty but I continued to do it."

I look at her she begins to cry a little harder now. "I beginning to drink and try any substance that was given to me, older men would try to take advantage of me but I didn't go that far." She looks from me down to floor, "So things were getting worse by the minute I caught a disease and I couldn't tell you who I have gotten it from." She stands up and begins to pace, "It was clap, dad of course helped me cure that but now something else has came up."

"Oh Rose don't tell me that you have one of those diseases that you can't get rid of."

She looks at me and shakes her head crying even harder now.

"Alice I'm pregnant," she stutters out.

Ok I need to sit down for a minute, it is somewhat surprising and somewhat not.

"How many months Rose," I ask her in a gentle tone.

"Two months, I haven't told a soul you are the only person that knows."

Wow now that is surprising she never tells me nothing.

"Rose you have to tell dad he may be upset but he will still love you."

"No he won't Alice can't you see that I'm the fuck up in the family, I embarrass him," she continues to sob.

"No Rose don't say that you're his daughter he loves you no matter what."

"That may be so Alice, but even if he does I don't know how to raise a child, I can barely take care of myself."

"Rose stopping thinking that you are alone, "You have me, dad, Edward and Emmett we got your back," I smile at her.

"Thanks Alice," she smiles through her tears.

"So if I may ask another question, "I pause she nods, "Who is the father?"

"There five potential people who could be the father," Rose tries to think.

Wow leave it to Rose. "Um ok well after you things straight with dad you have to test each of those guys."

"I know Alice but they probably won't even help me out."

"It will be ok Rose, I promise." I rub her back lightly. "Now let's get you cleaned up and then you go tell dad, I will be right there with you."

Rose gives me a small smile, "Thanks once again Alice, for everything."

* * *

Oh how Carlisle react? Hmm Anywho thanks to everyone who reviewed, etc. now hit that REVIEW button and show me some love!


	21. Family Conversations

**Ok so I wanna thank you guys for the reviews! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

It's 5:30 in the morning, I'm outside my house looking around trying to see if Jenny is back with Charlies truck. I peak around the house to look in the driveway, and there it is the old truck parked exactly like we found it earlier. The only question I have now is what time did Jenny get home?

I climb up the drain pipe on the side of the house, trying to be as quiet as possible when I climbed into my window. I look around and I notice that Jenny is not alone in bed. What a freak. I walk over to Jen's bed and I see Jane in the bed with her.

"Um Jen," I try to whisper to in her ear.

She turns a little before opening her eyes a bit. She jumps when she looks down at Jane. I shake my head at her while I watch her climb carefully over Jane with nothing but underwear on.

"Dude you need to put some damn clothes on," I cover my eyes clearly not wanting to see her half naked.

"Oh shut up you know you like it," She retaliates.

"Never, now put some clothes on and come to the kitchen with me."

She pulls on a white t-shirt and black sweat pants then she follows me down to kitchen. We stop by Charlies door, we hear loud snoring, yup he's still down. Once we get into the kitchen we sit down at kitchen table.

"So Jen I can tell you had a um successful night," I start a conversation.

"No not really, well I feel worse now because I slept with Jane after I told Leah I needed time to think."

"Yea, how did that happen anyways?" I ask her.

"Well after I dropped you off I went Janes' house. We talked and stuff and one thing led to another and we came here and yea."

"God Jen you are a sex fiend man, now what are you going do?"

Jen shook her head, "I don't know man I may have fucked up for good now."

"What do you mean Jen?"

"I mean that if I tell Leah I had sex with Jane she will never speak to me again. As for Jane if I don't pick her she is going to think that I just used her for sex."  
"Well I hate to break it to you Jen but if you do choose Leah that is exactly what you did."

Jen drops her head into her hands, "Yea I know I think I may have more feelings for..."

"ISBELLA SWAN, JENNIFER THOMAS!" Charlies voice booms throughout the house.

"Oh man now he gets up," I roll my eyes.

"Yea and it looks like he has met Jane," Jen smacks her head.

"YOU TWO GET UP HERE NOW!" Charlies voice echo through the house again.

"Come on Jen before he blows a gasket," I tell Jen.

We both walk upstairs and find Charlie enraged and red as if he has been blushing.

"Can one of you explain why there is a naked girl in your room?"

I look at Jen she looks at me, "A naked girl how did that get in there," Jen chuckles uncomfortably.

"This is no time for jokes, so which one of you is responsible for her?" Charlie asks.

"Ok fine Charlie she's my friend," Jen confesses.

"Ok now that we have that mystery solved along with other mysteries I wished I hadn't seen, Jen you are grounded and no more company...at anytime."

Jen mutters a quick Ok then she goes into the room with Jane. Charlie turns in my direction, "You know something Bells I actually thought she was your girl," Charlie chuckles at the thought I roll my eyes.

"You know something Charlie you are so wrong for saying that." I walk back downstairs to find something to eat.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Come on Rose it's time," I pull her downstairs to the living room.

"I guess it's now or never, go tell everyone to come I want to tell everyone at one time," Rose talks in a nervous tone.

"Ok just sit down and relax everything is going to be fine," I tell her.

She just nods sitting down while I run upstairs to retrieve the rest of the family.

Once everyone sits down Rose stands up walking to the middle of the living room. Rose opens her mouth trying to talk but nothing comes out. She starts shaking I don't think she is going to be able to do this...not alone anyways. I stand up and walk over to her pulling her into a quick hug.

"It's going to be ok, I'm right here with just go ahead and tell them," I whisper gently in her ear.

She pulls back and smiles a little bit before clearing her throat.

"Mom, Dad, Emmett, Edward I have something to tell you," dramatic pause, "I-I-I'm pregnant," she finishes looking down at the ground.

I look around observing everyone's faces, no shock, no surprised expressions, just calm expressions.

Dad is the first to stand his expression is blank, no one knows what he is about to say or do...this could be good or bad.

He walks over to a now teary eyed Rose and pulls her into hug.

"Everything is going to be ok Rose you will get through this," He tells her in a caring tone.

"Yea Rosy we got your back you should know that by now," Emmett winks at her.

"Yes Rose you have plenty of help, I will say that I will not change any diapers though," Edward begins to laugh.

"I second that," Emmett speaks up after Edward stops laughing.

"You two are no help at all, Don't worry Rose I will help you the dirty diapers," I smile at her and stick my tongue out at my brothers.

"Well she should she is a woman and that's the woman's job," Emmett whispers to Edward.

I smack him right in the back of his head.

"God that hurt Alice," Emmett rubs the back of his head.

"Good it was suppose to."

"Now now you two lets settle down there is something I want to ask everyone," Dad interrupts our play fight.

We all sit down waiting for him to ask us the question. He stands in middle now smiling at each of us to reassure that it isn't a bad question.

"So as you can see we need to start having more family discussions around here. I want to ask if any of you are dating that's all a yes or no I don't want to get to personal.

I look away blushing. Thank God it's only a yes or no.

"Ok Emmett let's start with you," Dad points to him.

Emmett being a clown stands up and walks over to him wrapping an arm around him.

"Well you see pops I'm currently just talking some girls, you know a few here, a few there," he smiles.

Dad just smiles, "Well that's um interesting Emmett now how about you sit down," he pats Emmett head.

Edward and I snicker at him as he walks back over and sits down on the couch.

"Edward your next are you dating anyone?"

"No father not at the moment I'm just playing it cool for now," Edward runs his fingers through his hair.

"Hmm Edward I thought you would have someone by now but ok." Dad looks from Edward to me. Oh god my turn already?

"So Alice how about you has Jasper asked you out yet?"

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Figures he would ask about Jasper just because we are both the top students at school does not mean that we automatically should be together.

"Um no dad we don't out," I speak in a low voice.

"Well I guess your not dating either then?"He asks.

"I didn't say that," My voice gets even lower then before.

"Well who is the lucky guy?"

My heart starts to beat really fast, my palms are sweaty. I look around at my siblings, they all have encouraging smiles on their faces.

"Well it's not exactly a guy either."

There went Dad's smile. Now all I see is that blank expression again.

"Who is she?" He asks in a indescribable tone.

"Isabella Swan," I whisper.

"Isabella Swan," he repeats.

"Yes," I meet his eyes with a pleading gaze.

"Well Alice I heard she is quite a character...," he pauses with a stern look on his face I look down. "However if she makes you happy then I'm willing to give her a chance," he finishes with a small smile on his face.

I jump up to give him a hug, "Thank you so much dad for understanding."

"I trust you Alice your a good kid I know you make good decisions."

I smile at him hugging him even tighter. "Ok kids well that's all, thanks for being honest..." he pauses glancing at me and Edward, "and for being um for just being um you," he looks at Emmett.

"What you mean to say father is a comical fool," Edward implies.

"Oh so you want to do name calling huh gel boy," Emmett grabs Edward and drags him outside.

They know not to fight in the house, they always end up breaking something. We all just stand in the window watching them roll around in the yard wrestling. Being caught up in the 'fight' I didn't even notice we had company.

"So who's winning?" a familiar voice asks me. I jump I turn to see Bella standing beside me.

"Gosh babe don't scare me like that," I lean up to kiss her cheek. She looks around and notices my dad smirking at her.

"Bella it's nice to see you again," My dad speaks in a polite tone.

"You to Doc how are things going," she asks him.

"Oh things are well, Will you do me a favor Bella?"

"Yea sure Doc," Bella looks concerned.

"Take care of my daughter," he smiles at her before going in the room to talk to Rose.

"So he knows about us?" Bella looks nervous.

I smile and pull her in for a kiss, "Yes baby he knows and he is completely fine with it."

Bella smiles and wraps her arms around my waist, "Well that's good now, so are you ready for school?"

"Do I have a choice?" I ask her. She smiles, "Why Alice Cullen I do believe that I'm rubbing off on you."

I shoot her a sexy smirk before whispering in her ear, "You are in many ways."

I pull away leaving her there with a lustful gaze on her face.

"Are you coming babe we got to go to school," I talk in an innocent voice.

"Tease," I heard her whisper.

* * *

**So I'm close to wrapping this story up maybe in about 4 or 5 chapters I don't know yet...but I just want to thank everyone who has been reading the story...I never thought I would have this much support. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Note: Next chapter will probably be about 3,000 to 4,000 words since I'm almost finished here.**


	22. What's Happening Now?

**Hi it's me I know it's been what like a month since I have updated and I'm so sorry gosh I have been busy. I have been having issues with my computer as well. Boy have missed writing. So this chapter didn't turn out like planned I changed my ideas up again as do all great writers. So it's shorter then intended. Next chapter will be longer promise even if causes cramps in my fingers. Thanks to all the reviewers, readers, etc. **

**Ok enough chatting here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Another school day another stupid gym class. The good thing is I don't have to worry about a crazy blond sex fiend stalking me anymore. Man I'm so happy I can just dance...ok never mind. Finally me and Rosalie are on good terms, shocking right. Today coach decided it would be a good day to play dodge ball not cool for Rose. She is three months pregnant and these ass holes try to knock the wind out of you.

"So Rose how are you going to get out of this one?" I ask her.

She smiles, "Hello dad he is a doctor I get my notes from him."

"Yea but ain't you running out of excuses?"

"No Bella there are thousands if not millions of medical conditions he could use."

"Well Rose eventually you're going to start showing then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Bella I will worry about that when the time comes."

I watch her walk over to coach and hand him a note. He nods at her and I watch her sit down.

"Ok it's time to play dodge ball get your butts on the court now."

I swear that is one rude man I bet if he could cuss he would do it.

"SWAN YOU TOO!"

"Ok ok don't get your boxers in a bunch im going," I reply.

After two rounds I finally decide that I'm ready to sit down so I get hit on purpose of course. I walk off the court over to Rosalie.

"So who's your baby daddy?" I ask in a ghetto tone.

Rosalie laughs, "Bella don't talk like that, I actually don't know who the father is. Like I told Alice there is five people who could possibly be the father."

"Well that's bad," I try to keep voice from raising an octave. When what I truly wanted to say is, 'DAMN GIRL YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING OUT!' Bring it down some Swan.

"Bella you don't have to lie, I know I haven't been acting like a lady should but I'm facing the consequences."

"Well yea but hey look at it this way you have a second chance to do it right." I try to encourage her.

A bright smile spreads across her face, "Yes your right I can do this I can start fresh now that I'm going to become a mother I still can't believe it."

"Me either, I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt."

"Wow hold on Bella an aunt? How do you know you are going to be with my sister that long?" Rose asks me.

"I know because I'm deeply with her and I want her and only her. Rosalie I want to marry her."

Rosalie's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Bella your being serious?"

"As a heart attack, just wait at the perfect moment I'm going to propose to her, and you better not say anything."

"What if I do what are you going to down Swan?"  
I roll my eyes, "Come on now Rose I thought you were cool, just keep your mouth shut."

"Ok ok I will calm down."

_RRRIIIINNNNGGGG_

"Well it seems that we have talked our way through class without arguing."

"I know right it's surprising Cullen your ok."

Rosalie chuckles, "Ditto Swan Ditto."

The principal walks in and he talks to coach about something. I see the coach frown before calling me over to them. I look at Rosalie and shrug I walk over to them and the principal looks at me with a very stern look. "Ms. Swan I'm sorry to say this but I need you to come with me immediately, gather your things."

What the hell did I do now?

**Alice P.O.V.**

My favorite class of the day English with my favorite girl...Bella duh.

I'm sitting down waiting for to come into the classroom. I watch as each of my classmates feel up the room. No Bella. I look at the clock and I notice that the bell is about to ring. Bella has never been this late before. Something is wrong I can tell. I can't ditch though our I will get in major trouble. Throughout the rest of the day I continued to twitch and turn in my seat. I was becoming restless. I needed to talk to somebody, anybody. After the last bell rang I jetted down the halls looking for any familiar faces. I stumbled across Eric and Jessica first.

"Hey guys have you seen Bella?" I asked frantically.

"No Alice not since this morning, Is everything ok?" Jessica asks me.

"No something happened to her and I'm worried." Now I'm getting really scared.

"Ok calm down Alice we will help you find her." Eric put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it."

"No problem, now we are going look around," says Jessica.

I watch them walk away, I spot Rosalie coming towards me.

"Damn, finally," she pauses catching her breath,"Alice, Bella left gym class with the principal this morning. Something happened I just don't know what."

Oh man Bella what happened to you?

"Ok thanks for the info. Rose I'm going to the principals office."  
"Ok Alice be careful," Rosalie pulls me into a quick hug.

"I will."

I reached the Principal's office a few seconds later. Nothing. The office was locked and his lights were off.

Did he suspend Bella? I pulled out my cell and called Bella. Straight to voice-mail. Damn what is going on?

I walk outside looking for Eric and Jessica and they are nowhere in sight. In fact the school is just empty. The only people who is here is those who do extra-curricular activities. I lean against my car trying to think of what I want to do next. All of sudden I'm facing the ground and nothing but darkness and pain.

Unbearable pain what is happening now?

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum and cliffhangers...I think it's hard to tell at 1:30 am. Anywho review, review, review! Thank ya!**


	23. A Trip to the Hospital

**Hi folks I'm back with another chapter for you...yes it's been a minute I know..so I'm just gonna say sorry and save my excuses...**

**And btw check out my new Bella/Alice story called: Unfinished Business! I think you might just like it.**

**Without farther delay enjoy..**

* * *

_N.O. P.O.V._

_"So what is this about?" Bella asked her principal. She is sitting in his office with two cops on each her side. Both of them are looking down at her with disgusted looks on their faces._

_"You know exactly why you are here Isabella, the drugs we found in your locker."_

_Bella's jaw dropped, "What drugs? What in the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Ms. Swan watch your language, we found cocaine, marijuana, and a different series of pills in your locker."_

_"It's not mine, it was a setup," Bella spoke more to herself then anybody._

_"Well do you have any proof or a witness?" Principal Redman asked._

_"Does it look I do? I didn't even know this was going to happen to me," Bella replied with an attitude._

_"I'm sorry Ms. Swan but I'm going to have to expel you." The principal pulled out Bella's school record writing something in it._

_"Besides Miss Swan from the looks of it you have a heck of a record already."_

_"You know something people can change and since I have been here I have changed. Sure I made a lot of mistakes in the past, but I have also learned from those mistakes. I'm a better person now and I don't care what you think, I know those drugs don't belong to me. So go ahead and do what you got to do." Bella watched the principal's mouth drop open._

_"That was truly one heart warming speech Miss Swan, but I have to follow the rules, no proof no case." He paused. "So with that being said Miss Swan, you are going to leave with these two gentlemen."_

_"Whatever, I have already said what I had to say." Bella stood and put her hands behind her back._

_"I know that I'm innocent that is all that matters."_

_The cops proceeded to put the cuffs on her hands and escorted her out to the car._

**Bella P.O.V**_._

Uh I might as well wear these damn things as jewelry as much as I have them on. Here I am once again innocent and sitting in jail. I'm going to figure out who set me up and I'm going to whip their ass. Hey I have changed a little bit I promise. However being set up is really foul and it cause for payback. First I need to talk to Alice I know she is worried I haven't talked to her since early this morning.

Charlie finally arrives with an angry look on his face which doesn't surprise me at all.

"For gods sake Bella what did you do this time?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" A surprising tone leaked in my voice.

"No I had to work a big case, as soon as I heard you were here I rushed right over."

"I was framed Charlie."

"Framed for what, elaborate on that."

"Someone put drugs in locker, I swear they don't belong to me."

Charlie looks at me with a unreadable expression, "Ok Bells I believe you, let me get you out of here so we can figure out who the culprit is."

Charlie is going to help me? Wow I'm surprised he believed me.

I give Charlie a small smile,"Thanks for everything Charlie."

He returned the smile ,"No problem Bells."

Home sweet home, the first thing I do is run upstairs to charge my phone so I can call Alice. While my phone was charging I swear it vibrated like thirty times. Damn was it off that long? I open my phone and read each of the messages.

**New message: Jessica**

**Bella where the hell r u Alice was looking 4 u.**

I roll my eyes at her message anyways continuing...

**New message: Eric**

**Yo B ur gf is panicking and so am I where u ?**

These two I swear are like nosy anyway.

**New message: Jen **

**Hey B haven't seen u all day. I'm hanging wit Jane 2day cover 4 me thanks babe.**

Wow someone isn't even concerned about me.

**New Message: Rosalie**

**Bella what happened?! I'm worried and not only that Alice is in the hospital you need to get here ASAP!**

I need to get to the hospital now. I text Rose back asking which room was Alice in and I will be there soon. I run back downstairs to find Charlie sitting on the couch writing some kind of report. As I enter the living room he looks up acknowledging my presence.

"Ah Bells glad your here now we can..."

I cut him off, "Charlie sorry to cut you off but I need to get to hospital I'll explain later." I rush every word out.

"Ok take it easy, come on I'll drive you there."

Thirty minutes later we arrive at the hospital, I call Rose to meet me downstairs.

Charlie decided to stay at with me and he remained in the break room once Rose came down.

We walked to elevator and that is when I spoke up.

"What happened to Alice?" I asked her. Rose took a deep breath before answering me.

"Well we really don't know, she is unconscious but by the looks of it I say she was beaten up."

I swear the my blood began to boil who would want to hurt Alice like that. She is nicest person you could ever meet.

My thoughts were broken when I heard the elevator ding indicating that we were at our floor.

"Now Bella I'm going to warn you Alice looks pretty bad, you have to remain calm for her sake." Rosalie warns me. I just nod at her and I follow her into the room.

I wanted to faint when I seen Alice. Her right eye was black and swollen her lip was busted. I looked farther down and I notice a scar on her neck, her left arm was in a sling. My eyes started to fill with tears. I wanted to kill the bastard who did this to her. I

"Hello Bella," Dr Cullen greets me with a sad smile.

"Hey Doc, how are you holding up?" I returned the smile.

"I'm ok how about you?"

"I'm trying to be strong right now it is really hard though," I look from him to Alice feeling more tears coming. I raise my sleeve to me face and wipe the tears before the roll down my face.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "I know Bella it's hard for all of us right now," Esme pulls me into a hug while talking.

I sob silently into her shoulder not being able to hold it in any longer.

"It's going to be ok Bella, she is going to make it through this," Esme whispered in my ear.

"I know it's just..I can't help her, I wish it had been me laying there not her. Alice doesn't deserve this." I pull away from Esme to get some tissues for my face. I walk over to the chair next to Alice and sit grabbing her hand in the process.

"So where is Emmett and Edward?" I ask Rose who is standing in the corner.

"They left the couldn't handle seeing her like this, especially Emmett he had to blow off some steam."

"I see, I feel the exact same way right now, but I'm holding it in."

"Well it is time for me to get back to work, so I will send the nurse back in here to watch Alice. You ladies can go home for the night." Carlisle speaks while looking at his watch.

"No I'm staying here with Alice I want to be here when she wakes up," I tell them.

"Bella go home and get some rest, Alice will be fine," Carlislie looks at me with concern.

"I'm not leaving her, please tell Charlie that I'm staying and he can go home."

Rose speaks up from the corner, "Dad you might as well do what she says, she is stubborn as hell. Trust me I know."

Any other time I would have a comeback for that but I can agree with her for once.

"Rose is right, come on Doc I'll be fine," I pleaded.

"Fine you can stay Bella, I will come back and check on you every few hours."

I nod and then I mumble a quick 'thanks'. I watched as the Cullen's waked out of the room. I turn my attention back to Alice. Very lightly I fun my fingers across her cheek muttering apologies to her. Her eyebrow raises slightly but her eyes remain closed. I lean in to kiss her cheek and I almost fell out of the chair when she whispered my name. Could it be that she is trying to wake up. I try something else I lean forward and kiss gently on the lips. The heart monitor starts to beat faster her heart rate is picking up. Is that good or bad?

When I look back down I see her eyes fluttering until they finally open.

"B-Bella," It barely comes out but I can here it. I immediately call for a nurse.

Alice is ok she has come back to me, now I can focus on her and find out who did this to her.

* * *

**So there it is...Who do you think is the cause of Alice being in the hospital...I know who did it lol (and the folks say: "Duh your writing it") **

**There is only one thing left for you to do: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Thank ya!**


	24. Authors Note

Hi there I just wanted to apologize for the long wait..I can't decide what I want to do with this fic..I want to edit it and repost it..however I will ask my readers what they think I have new ideas and I want to add them within the story so what do you guys think? Let me know something and I will go from there..Thanks! :)


	25. Badass

**Sorry for the long wait..I won't hold you..enjoy!**

Bella was slouched down in a hard chair in the waiting room tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. She hated hospitals and she definetly hated the waiting rooms.

"So do you have any idea who did it?" Jen asks speaking up breaking the silence. Bella shakes her head, "Nah not a clue so won't tell me."

Jen arches her eyebrow, "Why not?"

Bella sat up and stretched, "Isn't it obvious, she knows if I find out who did it I'll go do something reckless."

"Ah I see well what a good point you do tend to be..reckless." Jen says while poking her in the side.

"Ah shut up, I'm not reckless." Once again she cocks an eyebrow up.

"Okay maybe I'am just a little but I have good reasons."

"Do you now?" Jen challenges.

"Yes fool." Bella replies.

Jen just giggles and Bella looks at her silently wondering if she was high. Bella jumps slighty when her vision is blocked by hands

"Guess who." The voice rings out sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"Damn Emmett your sounding a little too feminie right about now." Bella chuckles.

He removes his hand Bella turns around to see Emmett with his hands on his hips with a 'oh no you didn't' look. Meanwhile Edward was standing behind Emmett to his left shaking his head.

"Okay dude your starting to scare me your doing all that just a little too well," Bella tells him.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful Bella," He tells her while batting his eye lashes.

"Whatever," Bella chuckles dismissing his comment.

"So how is Alice doing today?" Edward speaks up.

"She is good, right now she is taking her bath." Bella looks off in the distance with a wicked grin on her face. Then she frowns when she remebers the nurse kicking her out.

Emmett's laugh breaks into Bella's thoughts, "You kind of look dissappointed because your out here and not in there," his says while wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella eyes blink then she begins to blush after understaning Emmett's comment, "Shut up."

Emmett laughs and opens his mouth to say something else before being interuptted.

"Emmett are you picking on Bella?" A stern voice cut into the conversation. The group turns their heads in the direction of the voice. There Rosalie stands with her hands on hips with a scowl look on her face.

Emmett puts on an innocent face, " I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"Oh really then why is Bella so red in the face," Rose asks.

Emmett shrugs, "I don't know menapause, heat flash you girls have that stuff right?"

Edward smacks his forehead at his brother's question. Rosealie, Jenny and Bella gave him an evil look.

"Emmett woman go through menopause when they are like in their 50's," Jenny speaks up.

"Besides you would know if of us hits menopause trust me," Bella adds in.

Emmett expression changes from amused to confused, "Should I be afraid?"

Rosalie cracks a huge evil grin, "Oh yeah you should be very very afraid."

"Well on that note I think I'm gonna go to the cafeteria," Emmett runs off.

"I must apologize on behalf of the entire male population, not all of us are that clueless I swear," Edward tells them before walking towards the cafeteria.

The girls laugh as they watch the guys run and walk away.

"So Swan how is my sister today? Are you taking good care of her?" Rosalie asks.

"Duh I've been here everyday unlike someone I known," Bella eyes Rosalie up and down.

"Hey I've been sick, you know morning sickness because of the baby," Rosalie points at her stomach.

"Excuses, excuses besides what better place to come then a hospital for morning sickness," Bella points at the hospital sign.

"Har har such a smart ass, but anyways I have an appointment with dad and I need to get going."

"Okay, but I have a question for Rose before you go."

Rosalie looks at Bella with an curious expression, "Ok go ahead ask away."

"Ok well I have been trying to get Alice to tell me who hurt her, but she won't budge," Bella pauses feeling upset. "So I was wondering if she has told you anything about that day?"

Rosalie looked away from Bella avoidiing her eyes. Bella looked at Jen and they both knew Rosalie knew something.

Rosalie took a deep breath, "Yes Bella I do, but she made me swear not tell you or the guys."

Bella looks at the ground, "I see I can understand why but Rose we need to know who did this so we can report them."

Rosalie shakes her head, "No Bella you want to know you can get revenge."

"Wow you guys know me so well," Bella rolls her eyes, "But listen Rose I can't get into no more trouble so what's the harm in telling me."

Rosalie narrows her eyes, "Don't try to pull a quick one on me Swan your full of it."

"Nah babydoll she is telling truth on that one I can vouche for that," Jen adds.

Rosalie looked back and forth between both girls trying to decide if she wanted to tell them.

"Okay come here the both of you," Bella and Jen move closer to Rosalie. She whispers in their ear and their eyes widen at the new information they just recieve.

"Now you have to promise not to tell the boys ok?" Rosalie nods in the guys direction.

"Okay fair enough you got yourself a deal," Bella tells her.

Rosalie turns to Jen, "You got it Miss. Jennifer?"

Jen puts on a flirty grin, "Yes ma'am however I may forget what's the punishment?"

Bella rolls her eyes, "Oh god Jen don't start that up."

"What? She said Miss. Jennifer you know that turns me on," Jen wiggles her eyebrows.

Rosalie smirks, "Nice to know but your not my type sweetheart." With that Rosalie walks away towards the desk.

"Damn you just got dissed," Bella laughs at the look on Jen's face.

"Ah whatever she can't take a joke," Jen puts her hands on her hips.

Just as the girls sit back down the guys walk back over to them.

"Phew I'm so glad that horomnal woman is gone," EMmett signs in relief.

"Yeah she is going through it but I'm enjoying it," Bella smiles.

"Glad someone is," Jen and Emmett respond in unison. They look at each and smile.

"Whored?" Emmett asks Jen.

"Afraid so," Jen nods.

They all laugh at the small conversation between Emmett and Jen.

"Well in do time we will all recieve some of Rosalie's uh..love," Edward adds.

"Awesome," three other voices ring out.

"So guys we finally know who beat Alice up," Jen blurts out.

Three heads turned toward Jen who clamped her hand over her mouth.

Bella shakes her head, "Well she never could hold certain secrets."

Emmett and Edward looked at Bella and Jen waiting for them to spill the names. Bella looked at ground trying to avoid the stares. Jen just looked everywhere but at her friends.

"Ok one of you have to talk up eventually, otherwise it's gonna be a long night," Emmett tells them.

"Ladies just tell who it is, please we need to get the fools who harmed our sister," Edward pleads.

Bella looked at the guys, she knew how they felt, she wanted to do something no she had to do something.

"Alright," Bella caved, "But I have a plan a crazy plan and you have to help me."

Emmett nodded while Edward looked skepetical.

"I don't Bella, will we get in any trouble?" Edward asked.

"Dude who gives a damn? We are doing this for Alice" Emmett spoke with passion.

Bella smiled, "No Edward we won't trust me I can't afford to get in any more trouble, this plan is guarnateed to work."

Edward's relaxed and finally said, "Okay let's do this for Alice."

Bella gestures for everyone to come into a circle so she can give the names as well as tell them her plan.

Once they part Emmett smiles before rubbing Bella's head.

"Bella who knew you had it in you, you're such a badass."

Bella smiles and punches Emmett's arm playfully, "It's about time you realized that."

**Ok so hopefully it won't take me long to update the next chapter. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
